


The Illuminati of Hogwarts

by Jessicakes1994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Chamber of Secrets, F/F, F/M, Feels, Friendship, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, History of Hogwarts, Lost things, Love, Magic, Revolution, School Life, after Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicakes1994/pseuds/Jessicakes1994
Summary: The story of a young witch who explores the world of witchcraft and wizardry. Like we all wanted to once. Maybe Arielle will experience friendship that can test the weather of time and battle evil within the great halls of the best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	1. Simple starts

There were many things wrong with Arielle Smith, but there were just as many things right with her. Her crimson hair was a stark contrast to her pale skin and green eyes, a light dusting of freckles over her nose and arms. With her frame small and skinny, she seemed comfortable and confident with it. Arielle walked down the carpeted stairs of her childhood home and when she noticed her father was already leaving for work, frowning slightly.

“Bye dad.” Arielle said slowly, watching the man who had raised her, smile tightly at her before disappearing out of the door. Things between her parents had become strained shortly after Arielle had begun to show magical promise. After all, her mother had given up magic a long time ago and now to be thrown back into it, well it had brought some old arguments back and it had taken a whole two weeks before her father could even look at her. Which had made Arielle realize how fickle human emotion could be when faced with something they did not like. Or maybe that was just muggles…

Shaking her head clear, Arielle walked into the kitchen. And after seeing her mum in an overly floral dress and matching apron, baking yet another batch of cupcakes for the local bakery, knew it was going to be a good day. Her mother had a job, professional cake decorator for one of the best cake shops in east London. Yet, when Arielle had managed to accidently make a car invisible…well, she had taken a sabbatical to help train her young witchling in everything she knew.

“He’s gone.” Arielle said slowly as her mother looked up, “I know Darling, and how are we today?” she asked, in her traditional sing song voice, how the women had remained cheerful and optimistic was beyond Arielle’s understanding, “Tired, what’s for breakfast?” Arielle replied with a tight smile, she had been having the same dream every night, what that meant Arielle didn’t know and she had refused to tell her mother. “Pancakes, today is a very special day!” her mother giggled, shooing her towards the table.

There in Arielle’s usual seat, the one next to the window at the end, was a single yellowish looking envelope with a red wax seal. Arielle, who was naturally curious, picked the heavy piece of parchment up and flipped it over. “It’s for me?” Arielle asked confused, her mother grinning and nodding, looking like a child who had just woken up to it being Christmas. The young girl shrugged and opened it, she had no opinion on being a witch until, her eyes landed on the emerald green writing upon the paper.

“Dear Miss Smith, I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry…” Arielle read it out loud and looked up instantly to her beaming mother, no wonder she was so happy. “I’m going to Hogwarts?” Arielle added, dumbfounded. The one school her mother had told her so much about during the past month. The one school that was home to the biggest battle between good and evil know to their age. Arielle remembered all the stories that her mother told her, all the lessons, and now she would be going there herself.

“YES! We are going to Diagon alley this afternoon!” her mother squealed and jumped, she was more childlike then Arielle was and now it seemed so sad that her mother had been lost without magic in her life. And the realization that she had everything, and then she had given it all up to be with the man she loved. A glimpse of the real women that was her mother. How had her father allowed this to happen? Had he been too wrapped up in gaining her that he lost who she was along the way? Of course, since Arielle had shown she had magical talent and had received that three hour lecture on the Saturday morning as the car incident a few months ago, there had been a few things that had begun to work by themselves without her father’s knowledge.

Such as the pots in the sink washing themselves or the hoover cleaning the floor without being pushed…not that Arielle ever commented on this.  
“Mum, why did you give up magic?” Arielle asked slowly as she turned her eyes back towards the little letter in her hand, she heard a slight sigh and then felt a hand on her head. An action her mother often did when Arielle asked about a difficult and complicated subject.

“One day you’ll understand, baby. That some things are worth giving up in order to save someone from the dangers of our world.” She said cryptically and kissed her lightly on the head before turning back to her cooling cupcakes. This was the usual answer that Arielle always received. Arielle knew that not so long ago there was a darkness in the wizarding world and people who loved, lived with and protected muggles where seen as enemies and treated as such. Even worse, whole muggle families had disappeared and turned up months later dead. Arielle sat down for her breakfast thinking of everything she had learnt over the past few months and all she had yet to learn.

Harry Potter and Voldemort, The Battle for Hogwarts, the numerous battles within the Ministry of Magic and even the horrible incidents at the Triwizard tournament and the Quidditch world match. She wanted to know more of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall, Ron and Hermione Weasely, Sirius Black and his brother, Rubeus Hagrid (who is still looking after Hogwarts grounds), Neville and Luna Longbottom who now taught at Hogwarts, Remus and (due to Nymphadora hating her name) Tonks Lupin. She even wanted to know of Draco Malfoy’s hardships, of Severus Snape’s sacrifice and Dobby the first free house elf.

Those were just a few of the people that gave their lives for the benefit of others, who left everything behind in order to do what’s right. What would it be like to do something on that scale? To willingly sacrifice something so important for someone else? Was that what Love was? The strongest and scariest of all magic, that was what her mother always said. If you had love, in family or a dear friend, then you were protected by more than just your own power. Arielle glanced up at her bubbly mother and smiled faintly, if she could be just a little like her mother, then Arielle was sure she could become a great witch one day.

“Does this mean I can get an owl?” Arielle added with a grin as her mother froze in the middle of decorating a cake. Answering the question with a blank look, had her mother really not thought that far ahead? Arielle laughed lightly and ate her breakfast in moderate silence as her mother rambled on and on about what she was going to find in Diagon alley and where they were going to visit first. It was an unusual start to a normal adventure and Arielle took that as a good sign, after all, if her mother was hopeful and the day was clear and sunny. Then surely her year would be like that? Arielle hoped that it would, and she let that worry go because what could happen to her in the safest school in England?


	2. Love and Friendships

Arielle had to give her mother one thing, Diagon alley had literally EVERYTHING. From books to brooms, wands to cloaks, Ice cream to dragon tongue (EW?), it had piles and piles of everything and anything Arielle could dream of. Even the ominous bank was a wonderful, if not scary adventure. It was a shock to find her mother had put allot of money away and hid it from her father. Money was no issue in the normal or wizarding world it seemed. However, when asked about where all the wizarding money came from, her mother had a simple smile and sadly said ‘you have family that believed we would come back one day’. Arielle left it at that because she couldn’t stand to see her mother so sad by a memory.

Arielle was now in Flourish and Blotts. A book store for the wizard folk, as her mother called it, and Arielle had always loved her books. She was currently flicking through the pages of one Hogwarts: A history when she heard the little chime ring again. Thinking it was her mother, Arielle glanced up from the interesting page about a moving staircase that didn’t always move, and Arielle came face to face with a pair of deep brown eyes, the same shade you get with melted chocolate. The boy who had these eyes was extremely handsome. He was tall but not too much, muscular but not buff, with messy brown hair and a smirk that sent a shiver down her spine. Was he in the same year as she was? Arielle hoped he was and then frowned slightly at that thought.

“Good book?” He asked, confident and even a little bit rude, His tone was that of mocking and yet, he seemed generally interested in her answer.

“Find me one that isn’t in this place.” Arielle replied, sarcastically, feeling flushed and ambushed. He seemed momentarily surprised at her reply before giving her an honest, dazzling smile. This didn’t take the confusing feeling in Arielle’s chest away, it only increased it.

“Watch the ‘ttude, you might find yourself with odd friends.” He mused and walked passed her, shaking his head and not giving her time to reply. Although, he was giving her full view of his black jeans, green hoodie and black backpack that hung off one shoulder. The perfect display of arrogance and bad boy charm that only one person could ever have and pull off as well as he did.

“And we wouldn’t want that…” Arielle felt herself say before she realized what had just transpired between them. Arielle shook her head quickly before picking the book back up and putting it on her little pile within her basket. Her mother had ran over to some shop and left her safe in the only place her mother believed would keep her out of trouble. Arielle might have been turning fifteen in September, but that didn’t stop her mother from worrying and not to mention that ‘trouble’ had just waltzed in, traded snarky comments with her and went further into the shop like he was in his second home. Arielle shook her head again to rid herself of these confusing thoughts, before she one again glanced around the shop. Who was he and why did he believe it was okay to say anything to her? And why was she still thinking about him anyway!

Arielle walked over to the section of auto biographies and glanced at the selection of witches and wizards that probably long buried. How many times had she met a boy that had kept her attention? Or even spoke to her? Should she even be thinking about boys like him? This mess was getting more and more confusing as she tried her hardest not to think about the stranger. The more she tried however, the more she found herself thinking about his eyes.

“Penny for your thoughts?” came the familiar voice and made Arielle jumped lightly. She didn’t like being caught in her own little world, not from someone like him. Why was she even talking to him?

“Why are you bothering me?” Arielle said simply and glanced at the young man that stood next to her like he had every right.

“Because you are by far the most interesting thing I have found all day.” He mused innocently, though the statement was not so kind hearted. “And that is saying something.” The boy added and leaned against the bookcase.

“Why thank you, I’m so flattered.” Arielle glared at the books in front of her, feeling short tempered and defenseless.

“You should be.” He mused and grinned at her, giving her that feeling of being ambushed once more and being mocked. Arielle glared faintly at him and tried to ignore him, “I mean I am probably the best thing you have found all year.” He joked and winked.

“Ohhh, how about no?” Arielle walked past him, trying to find a book decent enough to distract her so she could keep ignoring him. Though she seemed to be doing a very bad job at it. Arielle glanced over at him and smiled faintly, his eyes seemed to dance with amusement and that made her feel almost shy.

“Oh come now, don’t be like that. I mean, we’re friends now right?” he asked, her discomfort seeming to give him more confidence and enjoyment. Arielle looked at him and frowned slightly, with all his sharp and witty comments, all she felt was that he was trying to hide behind them. What was he trying to hide from her? As these thoughts entered her mind, Arielle noticed her mother walk in soon after and she glanced back at the boy. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, does that make her Alice? And she was lost in a forest of books?

“Well, whatever this was,” she motioned between them, "It has been fun, but I have to go now. And if I see you again, it’ll be too soon.” Arielle offered him a slight smile, obviously joking as she walked towards her mother. The feeling that came with a giddy sort of rush. Arielle’s mother was happily chatting away about some Barn Owl she had wanted to buy but didn’t. The women then smiled and offered to go pay for the books while she waited outside. Arielle nodded and replied when she needed too, but her thoughts returned to the boy with messy hair and warm eyes, who was looking extremely happy with himself over by the school books.

Arielle walked with her mother to go get her wand, robes, potion set and finally her pet. Arielle decided upon a simple brown owl, who had brown freckles just like her. Carrying the cage back towards the car, she noticed all the weird looks they were getting off people as they walked passed. Was it really that odd to see an owl in these parts and why was that so? Arielle shook her head and set the owl in the back seat and helped her mother with the rest of the luggage she had built up.


	3. The Train

After what seemed the longest two weeks in her life, Arielle was stood in front of a crimson steam engine. Looking at the sheen of paint and the gentle bellow of pure white steam, all Arielle could think on was how magic was beautiful. But then came the goodbyes, and they were always the hardest when it came to her mother, who hugged her tightly before letting her father give her a light hug.

“Be safe.” He said simply, the most fatherly advice he had given her to date, or was that because the last few months had been particularly rough. Arielle smiled warmly at him and nodded slightly, brushing her hair back behind her ear and watched her parent’s wave from the platform.

And as the train pulled out the station, Arielle got a sense of a slight loss, and that was something she hadn’t felt in a while. She wasn’t going to see her mother until next summer at least. And that was not something she had not done before, but she could always write…

Arielle glanced at the barn owl that was staring back at her. She had spoken to this little guy about everything during the two weeks and had no name for him yet. Though she believed that he was going to help her by doing something amazing or even just telling her. But alas, nothing really had happened enough for the owl to have a nickname.

“We still need to give you a name, little guy, how about….Merlin? No?” Arielle smiled when the Owl moved away from her. “Okay, Okay, how about a punny one? Owlie?” this caused the owl to tilt its head, “Hehe, no, I think your name should be Ozwald.” Arielle smiled lightly and brushed the cage lightly, waiting for a reply off the owl. Ozwald hooted in reply and brushed his head against her fingers. “We are in agreement then, good.” She said softly and leaned back as the train carried on its way.

Looking out the window, Arielle got lost within her head. There were many things to consider, one of them being how she was going to get used to not being at home. Arielle forgot what time it was and the only thing that did, successfully bring Arielle out of her daydream was a light tapping on the glass window in the sliding door.

“In here, Dahlia.” A familiar voice said, it made all the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, it couldn’t possibly be. Arielle looked up at the familiar head of brown hair and a smirk, she knew of only one thing and that was she wasn’t prepared for this at all.

“Thank god for that. If I had to walk past one more idiot, I might have committed homicide.” Came a female voice from behind him. It was unknown and made Arielle raise an eyebrow.

“Without me? Perish the thought.” He laughed to the girl behind him and sat down opposite. “Hello again, Kitten.” He grinned at Arielle, who felt very bereft all of a sudden.

“Who is this? Have you been following strangers home again? I thought I told you that it’s frowned upon in our world?” a girl who was a full foot shorter then Damen stood in the doorway, she had short dirty blonde hair and the bluest of blue eyes. Her features were soft and she had a box in one hand and a bag hanging off her shoulder. Inside the bag was a small black and white tabby cat that was looking curiously at all the activity.

“This is the girl I told you about, Dee, the one with the attitude in Flourish and Blotts.” He mused and leaned back, putting his feet up onto the other seat.

“I do not have an attitude.” Arielle glared slightly at him before looking back to Dahlia. “You are just rude.” Arielle added towards Damen, who grinned at this.

“Ohhh, Feisty. Name’s Dahlia, this Neanderthal is commonly known as Damen. Since I am sure he hasn’t told you his name yet. Now, simpleton, where were we?” the pixie of a girl said as she sat next to Arielle. The cabin was now not so lonely, and as Arielle glanced around the others she realised that this what it was like to be friends with others her age.

“I’m offended that you would call me a sort of caveman in front of such lovely company. And we were talking about your favourite puppy, the one that you follow around making googly eyes at him…what was his name? Seb-something.” He said waving his hand slightly. Like he wasn’t really that interested in this conversation.

“You are a caveman.” Arielle said slowly, feeling affronted that she was being ignored but not at the same time. Dahlia laughed and looked at Arielle with a wicked smile.

“I like you, what’s your name again?” she asked with a tilt of her head. This was going to be the start of a very strong friendship, or at least Arielle hoped it would be.

“Arielle. Arielle Smith.” She replied with a glance between the two. “Are you first years too?” Arielle added slowly, remembering the remark Dahlia gave when she came into the compartment.

“Absolutely, only first years are allowed in this bit. To keep us separate, and most of them are talking about which house they are going to be. BORING. The real interesting part is the teachers. I mean the Defence against the Dark arts position has been cursed since Harry Potter came here. No one has lasted longer than a year.” Damen grinned and leaned forward. “And Sleazehorn is still doing potions. You’d think he’d retire again by now.” He added mockingly. The difference it made was unbelievable and even as Arielle watched him become animated over a simple subject like school teachers was remarkable. She smiled slightly as he beamed so happily back at her.

“Mcgonagall is where it is going on though, headmistress and still teaching transfiguration. Women’s got skill. She was at the battle of Hogwarts and made the statue’s come to life.” Dahlia grinned and looked between her two cohorts. “I hope we get there soon though, I want food.” She added with a grin.

“That’s all you think about. Food and coffee. Coffee and Sebastian, and the occasional book.” Damen mused as he leaned on his knees. “Oh and writing, painting, maybe sleep.” He added as he glanced at Arielle slowly. Like he was not just talking about Dahlia, was it a hope he had?

“Nothing wrong with that, that sounds like a good bunch of hobbies.” Arielle smiled faintly back at him, she was starting to feel comfortable around them, a new and off feeling for someone like her.

“Where did you find this one?” Dahlia laughed and patted Arielle on her head, “Can we keep her?” Dahlia added and laughed more. It wasn’t long until the sweet trolley came around and then, by the time they had changed, eaten and talked some more, it seemed it was time to get off the train and go towards the first year boats.

Sitting in the boat, three to one, was easy now they were friends. But Damen had demanded he sit at the front and the two girls sat on either side. They were all silent as the boats crossed the dimly lit lake. Awe stricken and amazed at how a simple building could have such a foreboding aura around it. The lights of the towers sparkled almost as bright as the stars themselves. And the fog that rolled over the ripples only seemed to increase the feel of magic and mystery.

As Arielle sat there, all she could think was what was pulling the boats along and how the school fitted in harmony to the lands around it. How did it all fit? How could four people, no matter how great, make this all work? Stories turned to Legends, and Legends turned to myth. How much of the original story was still told? Arielle glanced up at the impending cliff face and how it seemed to shimmer in reaction to the boats.

“Does that always happen?” she asked slowly, noticing the variety of crystals that began to glow. Everyone looked up and voices began. The crystals were a variety of colours and shapes, and when she passed under one it glowed yellow but when Dahlia passed under one it turned a bright shade of green. The colours remained and sparkled in the darkness. It was such an odd sight to Arielle,

“Settle down, everyone. We are nearly there.” Came a booming voice from the front. Apparently this didn’t happen allot but it was not unheard off.

“I wonder what it means…” Arielle said softly. Thinking out loud to herself which caused Damen to laugh faintly and look back at her,

“That this is gonna be the best damn year Hogwarts has ever seen, Kitten.” He looked back, “Just you wait and see.” He added with a wink. Arielle felt her cheeks flush as she smiled lightly back at him. “Just you wait and see.” He repeated and looked towards the marble staircase ahead of them.

 


	4. A Confused Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting ceremony and all that follows...

Not much had changed in the great hall, there was still the four tables that stretched the room. Now filled with excited students, all ready to start the school year. The ceiling looked like the clear night sky, thousands of stars danced around, and the floating candles were flickering in the wind of the open door. But the windows all had new stained glass in, depicting the rise and fall of Voldemort and how the school had stood up on one side and the four founders on the other. The first years walked down the central aisle towards the teachers table, muttering between them on how awesome all this was. Mcgonagall stood patiently at the edge of the stairs, scroll in hand, looking stern and strong like all the stories said of her.

Arielle glanced at the other teachers, some looked like they had always been at Hogwarts where as others looked as excited as the students. There was one, sat next to who she could only guess to be Slughorn (Or Sleazehorn as Damen put) who looked like he didn’t want to be here, but as the group came to a stop and silence fell over the room. Arielle looked back towards the Headmistress.

“Welcome First years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family, your achievements will earn you points towards the house cup at the end of the year.” Mcgonagall motioned to the four coloured containers on the back wall. Each one delicately placed upon a silver or gold fitting and had coloured grains of sand within them.

“Any rule breaking and you will lose points.” She added simply, glancing at each one of the first years. Arielle wondered if they used magic or hand to remove the points. “The Dark Forest is out of bounds to all students and I would like to remind you to always have your maps on you, now, shall we begin?” she asked and moved down, revealing an old, odd looking witches hat that was placed carefully on a stool. Everyone was looking at the piece of cloth, waiting for it to speak. And then, in a deep clear voice, it did.

“I know that I don’t look like much,   
but my purpose is clear.  
To sort all Hogwarts Students,   
Into Houses every year.

As I’m placed upon your head,   
I must look and decide.  
For the seven years that you are here,   
in which house you will reside.

The cunning go to Slytherin,   
The wise to Ravenclaw,   
The loyal belong to Hufflepuff  
and the bravest to Gryffindor.

Lest you know these name,   
it is I that must decide.  
The truth within these houses,   
is what will be the prize.

So spite not the Slytherin,   
who’s cunning can save the day.   
Don't think of slyness or sin,   
a friend, some might say.

No ignorance for the Ravenclaw,   
Who surely cannot fail.  
They hold the spirit of law,   
but they'll never be one to bail.

To expect courage from Gryffindor,   
their hearts can outshine all.  
And even though they fight and war,   
it's not always without a fall.

Or betray noble Hufflepuff,   
Who care not of aggression.  
But know, oddly enough,   
that their heart's a loyal weapon.

So worry not on friends or family,   
for you will not have to choose.  
The fate that is made from tragedy,   
is sometimes worth to lose.”

A ringing of claps and cheers could be heard from all around, it was almost deafening being stood in the centre of the room. Arielle glanced back at the hat that seemed to require so much praise and attention, yet the words from its song stuck with her. Had they no say in the house they went too? No choice in where they wanted to go? A quick glance to her two new friends made that feeling of dread grow in her stomach. What if she was placed away from them? The others seemed so excited about it all and even seemed eager to go sit on the stool. But all Arielle could feel was the apprehension of having her sense of will taken away and placed in a house that a hat, even an enchanted hat, deemed suitable. Headmistress Mcgonagall appeared again and unrolled her scroll.

“When I call your name, I will place the sorting hat upon your head and then you will go to the table of your house.” The Headmistress spoke clearly and looked at the list carefully. And so, one by one the names went by, most were quick but a few lasted a bit longer then the required time.

“Dahlia Blake.” Mcgonagall spoke and Arielle watched her friend walk up the steps. A moment passed, and then two, then three, until finally.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat called out and claps followed as the young pixie girl smirked, walking towards the emerald green decorations. Arielle frowned slightly and rubbed her arm as she looked back towards the stage. Damen also went to Slytherin soon after, but that only made the dread grow.

“Vanessa Green.” Mcgonagall spoke again and Arielle glanced at the young women who walked up the steps. Black hair that ran down the entirety of her back, with two equally long streaks of colour running down both sides. She had what seemed like a variety of jewellery under her cloak and her make up matched her hair perfectly. Moments passed again and Arielle wondered what happened during those moments of silence, did the hat talk to them? Or was it more of an inner voice? The kind you couldn’t tell the difference of.

“RAVENCLAW!” The shout came so sudden that Arielle jumped slightly, cheers and banging of goblets could be heard as Vanessa practically skipped towards her new table, smiling widely the whole way. Arielle smiled faintly, but knew her time was coming soon. Names went on and on until finally, the moment of truth came for Arielle.

“Arielle Smith.” Mcgonagall called and the young witch began to walk forward, the remaining few parted way to allow her onto the steps. Sitting down on the small wooden stool, Arielle felt uncomfortable in front of all the people, even though she knew they could not hear the hat. It still made keeping her face difficult in front of them all.

“ _Another difficult one.”_ A small voice in the corner of her ear whispered, making the young girl gulp back any fear she had. _“You show great care for the people dear to you…yes, but there is something else. Something secret.”_ It carried on, making Arielle realize that everyone was waiting for them now, like she had with the others. _“Should I place you on the qualities you have? Or the ones you prize? Hmmm?”_ it asked, making Arielle wonder which would be better for the long run. “ _Or maybe neither. Maybe I should place you in the house that will benefit you the greatest?_ ” It was very rude, Arielle thought, to demand such answers without giving anything back. This caused the hat to chuckle lightly in her head.

“I suppose, a bit of both.” Arielle finally whispered back, giving her truthful answer and hoping it was good enough to solve any problems the hat was having with her placement. It was then that a deep laughter rang in her head, one that she knew deep down didn’t happen often.

“ _Then I suppose, you should belong in the house that needs you the most…._ HUFFLEPUFF! _”_ it called out loud, making her jump once again and stand weakly. Arielle walked towards the yellow banners of Badgers and smiled gently to the cheers. She stole a glance back at the Slytherin table. Where Damen was watching her intently, a smile on his lips and Dahlia was frowning slightly at the empty cup in front of her. Did this mean they couldn’t be friends anymore?

Arielle sat between two older girls and listened as they all spoke on how the Sorting’s hat song was especially cryptic this year and what that meant for the year as a whole. So this is what they were talking about during the sorting? Anyone past the first year just didn’t care anymore. Unless you were one of the loud students that cheered and clapped when the sorting hat chose. AS she sat there, looking at the remaining first years, all Arielle could think was what the hat had told her. Something secret and her house needing her more then she needed it? And was it their fate as a whole or her own that would be born from tragedy?

“Isabella Thorn.” Came a voice over the quiet chatter and Arielle glanced up again to see the witch that now sat on the stool. She had long brown hair that curled in such a way Arielle was sure it had taken hours to get right. The same thing happened between the others, one moment passed and then another and then another. Until finally…

“GRYFFINDOR.” It called out and the girl ran quickly to the red table, her cheeks a lovely colour of rose. Arielle smiled faintly and looked back at the three remaining students. Another Gryffindor, another Ravenclaw and then…

“Maya Young.” The last name on the list was a young women with short brown hair, with purple and pink streaks. She was a similar size to Dahlia and seemed to be full of energy. Her skin was slightly tanned, Arielle wondered where she lived before coming here,

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The voice rang out and the witch walked over to Arielle’s table and sat opposite. Looking very embarrassed and a little bit worn out. And with the end of the sorting, came the banquet, Arielle was not disappointed with what appeared on the tables. So much variety, there were sandwiches, sausages, pumpkin pies, bowls full of chips and crisps as well as chick drumsticks, fish cakes, potato waffles, gravy and jugs of juice in every colour. Arielle glanced over at Maya and smiled,

“I’m Arielle.” She said to the girl, who grinned in turn, “another first year Hufflepuff, I was wondering if I was going to be the only one.” She added softly, amused.

“Maya.” Came a reply, “and it’s nice to meet you.” She added happily and soon the two became fast friends (which was a usual thing within the Hufflepuff house it seemed), talking about the nerves of being a first year and the realization that they would soon have classes and possibly get lost within the great castle. And with the food slowly going down and dessert starting to appear, it showed that the start of the school had officially begun.

 


	5. Lost Things

There were many secrets within Hogwarts and not many had seemed to go looking for them. Arielle walked slowly down one of the many long corridors and looked through a book marked myth and legends of Hogwarts. She was currently reading on the Room of Requirement when she heard a slight rustle beside her. She tried to ignore it but the sound was slightly annoying so she turned around slowly.

Arielle glanced up at the wall, and stood motionless as what was once a brick wall became a burnt but beautifully decorated door. Arielle blinked and glanced at the book before looking at the door once again. She didn’t think of the room nor did she walk around like the book told her too. So why had the room appeared to her now? Arielle knew that the room had been missing since the battle of Hogwarts. No one, not even Harry Potter, could find it again. Many believed it had been destroyed by the Fiendfrye but as she walked towards the door, she hoped that maybe simple magic would have protected it. Arielle looked back at the book, wondering if she should risk it. After all, there was many untold dangers within the room, but before she opened the door, she looked around the hall, then she went through and looked around in awe.

Piles on piles of magical objects that should be a burnt shell, and yet, they still seemed in pristine condition. Arielle glanced back at the closing door. The burn marks were worse on this side, reaching from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. It spread like vines all over and yet they were only really bad on the door and wall. Arielle glanced back inside the maze of objects. She was tempted to turn around and walk out, to forget what she had seen already or maybe get help from a teacher of some sort. But as she looked around the room that was littered with so much history, she decided to focus on what she wanted and with that in her mind, she continued down what seemed like the only path around.

She was literally falling down some rabbit hole and as she walked through the decades of old objects and history, she felt more and more like she was lost not in the room but in history itself. Until, that was, she came to another clearing and frowned slightly. The path broke off into six different path like structures. Maybe she should just turn back and go back to her book? Arielle clutched the old book tightly as she took a breath and closed her eyes. She took a step and another, until she was well within the maze of lost things.

Shortly after Arielle got lost, Damen and Dahlia were walking towards the seventh floor. They seemed deep in conversation and didn’t seem to realize they were walking further and further away from their common room. That was, until they too came to the partly burnt door, which remained slightly open.

“Err, that’s new.” Damen added with a mocking smile.

“Thank you, captain obvious. “ Dahlia rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “I wonder what it is or where it leads too.” She added with a slight tilt of her head. “Should we go in?” Dahlia asked, looking to her partner in crime, her smile.

“Sure, why not? Classes finished ten minutes ago. We are in our own time now.” Damen mused and opened the door. “After you, fine lady.” He said sarcastically. Earning him a slight slap around the head from Dahlia as they both went into the room that had been non-existent only moments before.

“I wonder who else is in here.” Dahlia said with a slight bite of her lip. “They must be close, because this place is a massive.” She added, thinking about it. Damen nodded his head in agreement and picked up what seemed to be a small glass ball. He threw it and caught it easily. “That’s a rememball. It turns red when you forgotten something.” Dahlia said simply as she caught up and walked beside him, following the path that Arielle had walked down.

“It’s grey, so I remembered everything.” Damen said with a grin, “that’s a first!” he laughed faintly.

“Yeah, you normally leave your brain at home.” Dahlia said without thinking about it, glancing at her friend who was looking fake shocked. Dahlia smiled more and shrugged unapologetically,

“You wound me!” Damen said in a fake pained look upon his face. “I can’t believe you said that, my feelings are forever maimed by this. I’m going to need therapy an-“

“Oh shut up.” Dahlia laughed faintly and looked ahead, “Someone has been here, look.” Dahlia pointed to what seemed like small footprints in the dust. Damen grinned and moved some of his hair out of his face and looked closer at the footprints,

“Come, Watson, the game is afoot!” he said before running ahead. Dahlia, on the other hand, simply walked with rolling her eyes towards the sky.

Elsewhere, Sebastian was carrying a box of used bottles towards the storage room when he heard a crackle sound and a slight rumble. Glancing up and around him for the source of the noise, he came face to face a tapestry he had not seen before. It wasn’t hard after all, he was only in his second year, yet this seemed eerily familiar. Placing the bottles down, he moved the tapestry to one side and glanced at the door underneath. It seemed oddly beaten and old and to his surprise, unlocked.

Inside was the room of requirement that he had heard so much about, but it was full. Picking the box up again and shuffling into the room, Sebastian placed it on an empty table and glanced around. He could hear the faint murmur of voices as he shut the door behind him. So, someone else had found this place at the same time?

The elder Gryffindor walked towards the sound of the voices and frowned when the piles of artefacts seemed to pile higher and higher. Until he heard a familiar crash and a cry of help. Jumping over a broken birdcage he came to a sight that he had not expected to see. Dahlia was caught under a fresh rockslide of objects.

“Are you okay Dee?” came a male voice on the other side of the wall of stuff.

“I’m fine.” She really wasn’t, “Are you?” she asked the disembodied voice. Sounding really concerned for whoever it was.

“You know me, I am always alright. I’m gonna go see who yelled. You alright for the moment?” the male voice asked.

“She will be.” Sebastian said and looked at the slight shock on Dahlia’s face.

“Oh, is that you puppy?” the voice asked, Sebastian rolled his eyes as he finally realized who it belonged too. “Well, if it is, take good care of my Dee and get her home by eight!” he was walking away and laughing to himself when Sebastian knelt by the young Slytherin.

“Need help?” He asked with a slight smile.

“Not from you.” Dahlia growled lightly, “I am not some helpless child.” She huffed and folded her arms.

“Mm, right, so if I go…?” he noticed the sudden panic cross her face before the cold stone stare set in.

“Fine by me.” She replied and then tried to get her own foot out. This earned a slight laugh from him as he took a hold of her ankle and the wooden box it was trapped under. He felt her tense and take a sharp intake of breath.

“It might hurt, okay? One, two…” before he said three he pulled her foot free, getting a yelp in return. “That’s better, come on.” He lifted the girl easily and seated her in one of the many old chairs. “Let me have a look.” He smiled reassuringly at her.

“Why are you helping me?” Dahlia asked simply, wincing as he gently prodded her now bruised foot.

“Because it’s what other humans do normally.” Sebastian said in return and looked up at her. “You’ll need a nurse take a look. It could be broken.” He said simply and knelt by her. Looking up at her face. She glared lightly back at him and that only caused Sebastian to smile more.

“You are too happy.” She huffed and frowned slightly, like she was conflicted over him helping her or something. “Happy people are annoying.” She added slowly.

“Only in the morning.” Sebastian added jokingly, “I’m Sebastian, what’s your name?” he asked.

“You know it. Why are you asking?” Dahlia asked sharply, glaring at him once again,

“It’s polite?” came the reply with a light chuckle, “it is only right that you know my name and you know mine.” he said simply and glanced up at her once more. He blinked lightly as he realized that her cheeks were slightly pink and she was glaring at her foot once again.

“You’re odd.” She said simply and folded her arms and leaned back, “Beast.” She added simply and glanced at him. Sebastian smiled lightly and nodded as he stood.

“We’ll wait for your friend.” He said simply and sat in the chair next to her, looking at the blackened ceiling. “Okay?” he asked and felt a weight lean against his shoulder.

“Okay.” Came a soft reply and he realized she had closed her eyes whilst leaning against him, he smiled ever so faintly and looked back towards the ceiling.

 


	6. The End of the Beginning

Damen carried on walking down the path that was now littered with broken bits and pieces. The yell had made both him and Dahlia jump, so going to find what had caused it was brave for him. But it sounded familiar and Damen wasn’t about to let another person stay trapped in this place. As much as he would want too.

Damen came around a corner of particularly interesting cylinders when he saw her, Damen stopped slowly and watched her pick pieces of broken glass up. Her red hair tied back into a messy braid and she wasn’t wearing her cloak. Arielle looked like she was seriously concentrating on this task and most likely the cause to her yell of surprise.

Damen frowned slightly as he watched her, this silly little Hufflepuff had taken his interest and that was rare. What was so special about her? He continued to watch her slow and careful movements, like a predator would watch its prey. Just watching her, there was nothing that jumped out to him and that worried him even more.

“Silly Arielle, it was just a glass jar…” she sighed faintly to herself as she placed the shards on the nearby table. Her voice was soft, she was braver then she knew, her entire personality seemed like a warm summer breeze. Damen watched her try and get every piece off the floor, was she doing this for a reason? She brushed her hands off and looked at the little book she had in her hands. From where he was stood it looked like a limited edition of Hogwarts guide by the Weasely’s. But they only gave those out to family and last time he checked she wasn’t related to the ginger family.

He smiled faintly and watched her shrug and look up around again. But not his way, maybe she was too interested in going on an adventure then to notice him? He rubbed his head as he thought more on it. When was the last time you heard of an adventurous Hufflepuff, or one that willingly went ahead alone, and that thought alone made him shake his head in amusement and walk closer towards her.

“Talking to yourself is a sign of madness, you know.” Damen said as he drew closer to her. Arielle jumped in surprise and quickly spun around, like she had been caught stealing vital information from the enemy, Damen smiled cheekily as he saw those eyes that had caught him not so long ago. He glanced back at the broken jar and chuckled faintly. “I mean, I understand you were distracted but someone could hurt you.” He said and picked a shard up. “Or you could hurt yourself.” He teased faintly.

“Damen, you scared me…” she said with a sigh of relief. Like she was actually happy to see him? Why did that make him happy? Of all the things he had learned to like in Hogwarts, the feeling of serenity he got while close to this strange girl was not a feeling he was used too.

“Didn’t mean to, Kitten. You alright? This place messes with the mind sometimes.” He said and motioned to where he came from, which looked exactly the same as the route she was about to take,

“Yes, I am better now you are here. I was beginning to get jumpy.” She said and opened her book back up, “you here on your own too?” Arielle asked, not really paying attention, Damen watched as she closed what little distance there was between them as she read.

“No, Dahlia was with me, but a pile of what I think was lock boxes or something similar separated us. She’s with Puppy right now though. We gonna have to find a different way back. Or figure it out when we get there…” He said and brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Causing Arielle’s cheeks to flare red and her eyes to be pulled out of her book.

“We better get walking then…” she said softly, but made no effort to move. Damen found himself stuck too, not wanting to move away. Damen smiled faintly and nodded, he didn’t know what to do and so ever so slowly, he moved away from her and began to walk away. Arielle put her hand on her head and sighed, what was she thinking?

Damen was similar, pinching the bridge of his nose, why was his mind telling him to run and yet…no, stop thinking like that. He glanced back towards Arielle and saw her shaking her head as if to clear it, she then ran after him and tried to walk at his pace, as they made their way back towards the door.

“How have you been, Damen?” Arielle asked lightly as they walked slowly, feeling an awkward tension settle between them. She glanced at the Slytherin who seemed very intent on not getting lost again.

“Oh you know, the usual.” He smiled lightly at her, the vaguest answer ever, “school work and other stuff. You?” he added with a smile and rubbed his neck.

“Trying to find secret passage ways and such, I read that there was once a group of friends that mapped the entire school out. I wanted to see if I could do it too.” She said and smiled lightly as she opened the book she had with her. Upon closer inspection it was a similar book of the Weasely’s brothers except that it looked like it was made of other books too. “I managed to get most of the paintings but I have only been around a third of the school so far. It’s only been about three weeks since we came after all.” She added with a light smile.

Damen laughed faintly and took the book and looked through it. Each page was filled with her handwriting, describing how to get through certain paintings and how there were doors behind tapestries. It had only been three weeks and she had done all this as well as the homework? He looked at her, she was unbelievable.

“You really thought about this, haven’t you?” he asked with a slight smile. “I mean, you even have the old one eye which was blocked up by the crows. I didn’t think anyone knew of that anymore.” Damen mused faintly. Really surprised at the level of effort she had put into her little book.

“I was told that one. By Professor Longbottom.” Arielle smiled lightly and looked at the book. “Most of them I was told, actually, by paintings and ghosts. Did you know that no one really speaks to them off their own back? It’s like the school spirit has been broken and no one has noticed yet…” Arielle asked and took her book back, sighing slightly.

“I can’t think why not.” Damen said and looked ahead, noticing the blockade from before. “Dahlia and Pup are on the other side. So we either climb or dig.” He smiled at her again and tilted his head. Becoming more and more comfortable around her, and then thinking of a good way to dismantle the pile of rubbish without it collapsing more.

“I say climb. It’ll be more fun.” She said and slipped her book in her mouth and began to climb. Damen stopped dead for a moment, as much as he wanted to follow, he was once again momentarily stuck. He watched her, a girl who should be calm and friendly and kind, easily climb over the hill of objects in doll shoes, tights and a pleated skirt. He realised this a moment too late and he quickly looked away. He hit his head lightly before following after her, praying to all the gods he knew that he would have the power not to look up again.

Dahlia heard something crash and decided to open her eyes, they had remained silent and she was grateful. Seeing the little glass ball that Damen had before roll past, she decided to look up and then she saw the Arielle slide down the rest of the hill. Grinning like a mad women, and holding a book. If that wasn’t bad enough, Damen followed shortly after, looking slightly pale.

“There you guys are. Where have you been?” she asked and winced slightly as she tried to get up, before feeling a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“Let’s get you to the hospital wing first.” Sebastian said and stood, stretching slightly before picking her up. Without asking her permission and ignoring her ‘I can walk’ talk.

“You’re hurt?” Damen asked, suddenly worried, he wouldn’t have left if he knew. Arielle would have remained lost though and that made him slightly less worried.

“Just a little bump, I am fine.” Dahlia sighed and folded her arms as Sebastian smiled lightly at her anger. “Let’s get it over with then.” She added sulkily. Not admitting to anyone that it was nice, to be held and carried.

So all four of them went to the hospital, where a head nurse wasn’t happy with their story, what were they thinking being in a room like that. Damen stayed close to Dahlia, while the nurse focused on healing the bruise and damaged tissue. Sebastian said he would walk Arielle back to her common room before they all called it a night. And he would make sure that Dahlia was okay before he went back to his.

Arielle walked into the main hall, the day after, scribbling down what she found the day before. Hoping that she could find the room once again or at least ask someone about it. She slipped in next to Maya and looked at up at the girl. Maya was watching Arielle intently as she was leaning on both of her hands,

“Morning, how was your night?” Arielle asked lightly, trying not to be to put off by the attention and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

“Not as fun as yours it seems.” Maya laughed faintly, “Everyone is talking about how the hottest guy in Gryffindor walked you home?” she teased and leaned on her hand. Arielle laughed faintly, and put her black book in her bag. So that was why she was getting so much attention,

“He walked me from the infirmary. I was with Dahlia and Damen.” She replied, stopping as she realised how similar their names were and looked back at her friend.

“The Slytherin’s? Why?” Maya asked with a tilt of her head. “They are Slytherin’s…” she muttered shortly after. Like that explained all,

“Not all Slytherin’s are evil and the two I know are nice, they’ve been my friend since the train.” Arielle smiled and began to eat. Looking back to the girl who she shared a room with,

“You are the true embodiment of Hufflepuff, you know. Kind to the core.” Maya laughed faintly and leaned back. “So, what’s the plan today then?” she added and smiled more.

“Well, we have potions with Ravenclaw first, then transfiguration and then charms and then free period and then study and then history.” Arielle smiled lightly as she said that all in one breath, and stuck her tongue out at her house friend. “So rock and roll, then food and then study and homework and then I will visit Dahlia to see if she’s okay and then probably do something else.” She shrugged faintly and finished her cereal. “Ready?” Arielle added with a smile. Maya nodded in reply and the two set off towards their first lesson.

 


	7. The Illuminati Confirmed

It seemed to become a pattern within the school, at least it seemed that way to Arielle. The students would talk of unity and of the bond between the houses and then avoid each other almost completely. Arielle glanced up from her sketch book as students walked by in casual clothes. Even without the four colours, there was still an invisible gap between the groups and all Arielle could see was how lonely it seemed.

So she looked back at the drawing she was currently doing on the Hogwarts tower layout and continued quietly. No one seemed to bat an eye at a Hufflepuff who was sitting on her own, because when was that normal? No one asked if she was okay or if she even wanted company. They just kept to themselves, occasionally glancing at her, so she sat on the grass in her jeans, drawing.

“Every time I see you, you are always on your own.” Came a male voice and Arielle looked up at person who belong to it. Damen stood in black jeans, converse and a black top. He stood directly in front of her, and had a cheeky smile upon his face. Would she ever get used to that smile?

“And every time I see you, I get even stranger looks.” Arielle smiled in return as the Slytherin shrugged.

“Not my problem.” Was his reply as he sat down next to her, and leaned back. “Dahlia is spending time with Pup for some reason, so I was bored.” He said simply as Arielle carried on drawing.

“And I am to be your victim?” Arielle asked softly as she glanced up at the skyline of Hogwarts.

“Ohhh, snarky. I was going to go to the Library and see if I could prank the Librarian. But then I saw you sat on your own and thought to myself that’s odd for someone in your house. Did you make a mistake and they kicked you out? Because I can totally see that happening.” He mused and Arielle smiled in turn.

“Oh no, they are all with their groups and some are at clubs. I was hiding here, so I could draw.” Arielle said simply and glanced back at Damen, who was grinning at her like she was a unicorn that had granted his wildest wishes.

“And now I’m here?” Damen asked, sitting forward again. Closer to her. “What does that mean for us?” he asked,

“That depends. On what you are intending to do with me.” Arielle felt her cheeks burn slightly, she stopped smiling when she realised how he had gotten closer. “I mean…” Arielle started and blushed more as Damen smiled once again.

“You mean what do I have planned for us to do instead of causing havoc?” he asked lightly, inches from her face,

“Well, let’s hope it’s completely innocent.” Came a strong female voice that made Damen instantly move back and look away. Dahlia stood at the edge of the grass with a teasing smile on her lips. Her hand on her hip and a slight tilt to her head. Arielle blushed a deeper shade of red and hid in her sketch book as Damen laughed lightly.

“You know me Dee, ever the gentleman.” He joked and smiled lightly, if a little disappointed, at Arielle who only smiled back.

“That I will believe when I see it.” Dahlia said and walked to the area in front of the two. Getting her books out of her owl bag. “Anyway, what should we do today? Since there are no classes for the next few weeks. We need a project or something.” She smiled lightly as she started on her homework.

“We could clean the room of lost things?” Arielle asked and looked at the two that had become her closest friends. How had that happened?

“That’s a good idea, but where would put all the rubbish? Or find the man power?” Damen asked and glanced between the two girls.

“I am sure the house elves might help if we ask, they are usually really helpful.” Arielle thought about it and tapped her lip with the rubber end of her pencil.

“That and if we help heal that room, maybe the castle will feel better?” Dahlia asked sarcastically.

“You never know, it does seem sentient sometimes…those staircases always confuse me…” Arielle sighed and shook her head lightly, after all she was fairly new to this magic. Damen laughed faintly as they talked,

“Are we really considering doing this in our free time?” he asked and rubbed his head, “We will need help.” He mused faintly. Not knowing that this statement, and this statement alone was the one thing Arielle kept thinking of. She smiled brightly at the boy before her.

“What?” Damen asked slowly, a little unnerved at the look she was giving him,

“We can get help. I am sure Sebastian can get some people, I can get Maya and then all we need is us. Right?” Arielle asked and brushed her hair back and put the sketch book away. “We can get that room looking reasonable by the end of the holiday. Right?” she asked and looked at them both.

“I’m in.” Dahlia smiled lightly and looked back at Damen, who was frowning slightly at them both,

“You are both crazy. But what the hell, let’s do this.” He smiled faintly and ran his hand through his head. “All we need is two Ravenclaw’s, another Gryffindor and we will be sorted.” He joked faintly and looked at the area around them.

“Well, Sebastian might know some.” Arielle teased and leaned on her knees, “So meet at the steps to the seventh floor in an hour?” She asked as the young witch stood. Damen and Dahlia nodded as they watched her go, waving to them from across the plaza. Dahlia glanced at her oldest friend, who was watching after the Hufflepuff with a confusing look on his face,

“You are so smitten with her.” Dahlia smiled lightly, thinking on how to torture her friend about this.

“I am not, she is a friend, like you are.” Damen said simply and glanced at the other Slytherin. “I mean, come on?” he added and smiled grimly. Dahlia found this reaction odd but smiled none the less,

“Smitten. I have never seen you so caught up on a girl, especially one like Ari. You have a nickname for her, what was it…? Oh yeah. _Kitten._ ” Dahlia smiled more as he glared faintly at his friend.

“We are not talking about this, she is just a friend.” He added with a sigh and a simple action of lying down on the grass. This told Dahlia everything she needed to know,

“That you want to smooch?” Dahlia asked happily, “I saw you guys remember? So close. I don’t think you are mature enough for her. She’s so down to earth and kind and well…you are you.” The girl added with a grin when Damen sighed more and looked at the sky. “Don’t worry, she seemed interested too.” Dahlia teased and nudged him. “Come, let’s get this over with.” She added whilst going to stand.

Damen glanced at the women who had known him for the longest of time and yet, he only frowned slightly. Standing up, the two went back to the dorms to get a few things, before going back to the staircase to wait for their supposed team.

What they weren’t expecting as they sat on the top step was Arielle arriving ten minutes later with five others. Sebastian was wearing a light pair of jeans and trainers and hoodie, with him was a young women with curly brown hair tied back into a pony tail. She was wearing a blue skirt, matching shoes and a white and blue top.

“Guys, this is Isabella Thorn. Gryffindor.” Arielle smiled as the girl nodded in return, “Vanessa Green. Ravenclaw.” Arielle added as she pointed to a girl with the jet black hair and two coloured streaks from the sorting. “Julian Rose. Ravenclaw.” She motioned to a young lad with short black hair and bright green eyes. He smiled lightly and gave a slight salute. “And Maya Heath. Hufflepuff.” She motioned to the girl next to her. “Guys, this is Dahlia Blake and Damen Frost.” Arielle smiled lightly as the group seemed to mingle before walking with her to the door.

“We need a name, Ari.” Maya said with a light smile. “If we are really gonna do this.” She added with a slight shrug.

“Well, what do you suggest?” Arielle replied as Sebastian went ahead towards the burnt door.

“Something fitting for a group this large.” Dahlia smiled more as she thought about it. “I mean look at us all…” she added with a roll of her eyes,

“How about something secret? Surely there are groups in the Muggle world like this?” Isabelle asked as she caught up, her voice graceful and very elegant.

“Illuminati.” Vanessa smirked, “A superstition that they rule the world. The Illuminati.” She repeated and looked around at the four other girls.

“I like it. Hogwarts’s Illuminati. Uniting the Houses?” Arielle looked at the others. “Is that okay?” Arielle asked the others. The Boys joined soon after this and together they all agreed. And so one by one they went into the Room of Lost Things and began the heavy task of clearing out the broken and unwanted things. And keeping the objects that still held emotional and physical value.

 


	8. Finding Future Friends

Arielle ran back to her dorm, she needed to find help and find it soon. Before she reached the door to her common room, she collided with something. Arielle heard a grunt and glanced up at the thing she had ran into. He was a skinny lad, with an arm full of books.

“I am so sorry!” Arielle said as she helped him pick some of the other books up off the floor.

“No worries. What’s the rush?” the lad asked, smiling lightly,

“I have to get back to my dorm and find Maya. I’m Arielle.” She replied and held the books whilst looking back at him. “Where are you taking these?” She asked and tilted her head lightly.

“Back to the library. Is there are a reason you are rushing?” the boy nodded in the way they were supposed to go.

“Well, I found the room of requirement with a few friends and we are planning on cleaning it out. And Maya should know some people to help.” Arielle smiled lightly at him and helped him with the books.

“I’m Julian.” He said slowly and looked at the books as he opened the door with his back, “I could help…?” Julian added with a smile that resembled a smirk in all ways but one.

“It will take up most of your free time up. Are you sure?” Arielle wasn’t expecting on making a friend like this, but she nodded. “Anyone you know that might help too?” she added with a grin.

“Yeah and they are here in the library.” He said with a light smile, so the Ravenclaw took her around the corner where two girls were waiting. One was a Ravenclaw like him and the other was Gryffindor. “Vanessa, Isabella, this is Arielle. She needs some help with something. You up for it?” he asked without giving any details away.

“Why not?” Vanessa smiled warmly at the Hufflepuff. “Vanessa, nice to meet you.” She said simply, this was the girl with short hair from the sorting.

“…Okay.” Came a soft voice, the same girl who had long hair and had blushed so hard on her first day. “I’m Isabella.” She added and glanced towards Julian. Arielle smiled and clapped lightly,

“Now I just need to get Maya and then Sebastian and we can go.” Arielle said happily and the four of them walked quickly. Maya was in her room, doing what looked like a letter to home and was completely bored with it. So when Arielle turned up with a plan and something to do, it wasn’t a surprise the girl jumped at it.

Sebastian was a little less easy to find, after getting Isabella to look in the common room with no luck, they began searching. Of course, their little party got allot of weird looks as they roamed the school. Arielle was about to head back without him when Julian pulled her to a stop.

“There!” he said and pointed towards a group of Gryffindor girls who were giggling at the back of a boy. “That’s him yes?” he asked with a shrug.

Arielle grinned and walked past the fan club, who were now glaring at her, as Arielle put her hands around Sebastian’s eyes.

“Guess who?” she asked, the boy stiffened until he heard her voice,

“Oh I don’t know, are you….medusa?” he asked, earning a light tap off of her.

“Cheeky, you busy?” Arielle asked with a light smile as she leaned over the back of the bench. “I have a task for you.” She smiled more and glanced back at the glaring girls.

“If it involves anything to do with that room, sure, I want to visit it again….” Sebastian added and stood, putting his books away.

“Sure, Beast. This way.” Arielle said simply. “Dahlia and Damen are waiting for us there. This is Julian, Isabella, Maya and Vanessa.” She said with a smile, “they want to help too.”

“You have accustomed a gang. I worry for what the state of Hogwarts will be in at the end of all this…” Sebastian mused and waved lightly at the others. Arielle walked back towards the seventh floor, with her new friends following behind her.

 


	9. Hogwart's Untold History

A few days after the group had officially agreed to empty out and clean the Room of lost things, they were almost half way done. Due to some of the more…dangerous artefacts that were found within the room. (Such as a certain book that holds a particularly dark curse within its pages) The group enlisted the help of the Headmistress in disposing and relocating these items. Funnily enough, the vanishing cabinet that had spelled Dumbledore’s doom had been chopped up and used as firewood in the great hall before anyone had realised what it was.

Arielle was sitting by a pile of leather bound books, some were older then the school and others were placed there by students like herself. She had seen so many things within this room that she had begun to realize, the world was so much bigger and stranger and often crueller then many had or would ever tell her. She lifted a yellow bound book with a black trim. No name or title, just a small book with its pages full. Arielle opened it delicately and looked through the first few pages.

“The guide to Hogwarts.” She spoke aloud and smiled lightly, “Well, Miss N, whoever you are. You can go on the keep pile.” She said and placed the book beside her.

“Do you always talk to yourself?” Isabella asked from her pile of knickknacks. “I mean it’s awfully endearing to see it, but don’t you think that some might take advantage of that?” she asked and smiled warmly at her new friend.

“I trust people enough not to. Silly, I know.” Arielle laughed in return, “Besides, at least this way I know someone is always listening!” Arielle smiled and glanced behind her at the back of a guy who she had come to trust almost too dearly. He was speaking to Julian about some of the bigger furniture pieces and whether they would keep it in the room.

“He’s quite the catch, that one.” Maya smiled lightly as Arielle blushed, being caught staring was not on her to do list today. “Strong arms, handsome face and smart to boot. Makes you wonder why no girl has captured his affections already.” She mused innocently, though her tone said anything but.

“Maybe he’s gay?” Isabella giggled and caused Arielle to frown slightly. “Or maybe he has found his girl, but is too afraid to chase her?” she added, this caused Arielle to hide in the next book on her pile.

“I think he likes our fearless leader.” Vanessa smirked faintly at Arielle, who paled under the scrutiny of her friends, stopped momentarily. “I mean, she did bring us all together. That kind of talent is very rare.” She added, smiling as the Hufflepuff showed signs of being extremely uncomfortable.

“Let’s just leave it, alright?” Arielle asked weakly as she placed the empty book on the to-use pile. “It’s not like he’s interested anyway…” she mumbled under her breath and looked back up to the Slytherin who had swayed her heart with just a smile. The other girls giggled and Dahlia rolled her eyes lightly,

“It’s not worth the heartache, really. Men, no matter the age, are all idiots.” Dahlia said simply and put a box of clothes down in the middle of the clearing. “Anyone find anything interesting yet? It’s been two days since we found that enchanted table.” She asked everyone. A chorus of no responded. “I’ll keep looking then…” Dahlia muttered and huffed as she went back to her area.

“What do you expect to find?” Arielle asked lightly, hoping to change the subject off from boys and onto more happy topics, such as the history of their home.

“Anything, or something that belong to the founders, or maybe a cure to stupidity so I can cure men around the world.” Dahlia mused and looked up from her pile of what resembled scrolls.

“I thought most of the objects from the founders were destroyed by Harry?” Arielle asked, confused slightly over the whole story,

“The Horcrux was destroyed, the object left behind is merely damaged and can be repaired by the right person. But many know that some were lost. So you are more likely to find a Cornish Pixie. Oh, wait I found one.” Damen laughed and rubbed Dahlia’s hair. The girls realised then that he had been listening to them, possibly the whole time…

“The man with all the charm finally speaks up!” Vanessa laughed as she threw a book at the Slytherin. Damen ducked and grinned like a child at Christmas and dusted his shirt off.

“I thought that award went to our noble Gryffindor?” Damen asked and bowed dramatically to Sebastian, who rolled his eyes heaven ward and watched Damen nearly make a fool of himself by leaning too far forward. “Or perhaps to our Silent partner, dear Julian?” He asked and bowed again to the Ravenclaw, Who simply watched the Slytherin.

“You truly are an idiot.” Maya pushed passed him and lay some food on the table. “Snack time, come on, we might as well. The elves wanted us to have it now.” she said and took a ham sandwich from the tray.

“I wonder if we could find Hufflepuff’s cup. It was said to contain healing properties. All you had to do was put water in it and it could heal any ailment. Even bring someone who has been petrified back.” Arielle smiled as she spoke and put the books they were keeping back on the shelf.

“Like how Slytherin’s locket could make the wearing speak Parslytongue without having to be born with the skill?” Dahlia smiled in turn to her Hufflepuff friend. “Or even Ravenclaw’s Diadem, which was said to grant the wearing a view into the past.” She added and picked up the less burnt scrolls.

Sebastian smiled lightly and picked up a sandwich too, glancing at the team that had almost cleared out a good portion of the room.

“Whatever else we find in here, we should be careful. After that book, I’m kind of worried what else is in here.” He said and glanced at Dahlia, who only smiled lightly back. “How’s your foot?” He asked slowly, glancing down at the foot that had been injured only days before.

“All better now, thank you. Let’s not try that again though.” Dahlia replied and handed him some scrolls. “I mean, we don’t want to be trapped again, do we?” she asked slightly hopeful of his answer. Sebastian smiled faintly and shook his head in reply,

“Not with this lot, no. Think of the children!” he gasped dramatically before laughing, Dahlia smiled warmly before glancing over at the smiling Arielle, who seemed the only person to catch their little exchange.

“We should get back to work.” Dahlia said and went back to her corner, hoping that Damen didn’t see her fail at flirting with the older Gryffindor.

“Hey guys, come here!” Vanessa called and waved her hands in the air, before looking back at the box she was holding. The group gathered round the Ravenclaw and glanced at the small black box in her hands. It was smooth and had yellow gold engravings all down the sides. A simple, yet beautifully executed HH on the lid in the same yellow gold.

“It must belong to Helga Hufflepuff.” Vanessa said and tried to open it, “I can’t seem to get it open though, and it’s not locked.” The girl said and set it down.

“Maybe it has been bewitched to open only to Hufflepuff’s?” Dahlia asked and watched as Maya tried to open it, with no luck.

“Her descendants then?” Maya asked, the others began to talk about the fact that Helga had no children. At least none on record. Damen however, had noted that Arielle had gone oddly silent and was looking at the box.

“Why don’t you try?” He asked her, smiling ever so lightly.

“I’m a half-blood, I can’t be Helga’s descendant…if that is the only person who can open it.” Arielle replied and skimmed her finger over the edge. “It is beautiful though, isn’t it?” she said, sighing contently as she looked back at the box.

“She is...I mean, it is.” He said and shook his head quickly, earning a strange smile off Arielle, “But just try, what’s the worst that can happen?” he added and rubbed the back of his neck lightly. Arielle glanced at the boy beside her as the others debated on how to open the small little treasure.

“Okay, I will try.” The Hufflepuff finally conceded and lifted the box up, and Arielle would never admit it but she felt it tingle in her hands. Like she was holding a fresh hot cup of tea or warm blanket fresh out the dryer. Arielle moved the clasp ever so slightly and to her surprise it clicked. The yellow gold writing on the sides began to glow and move towards the lid.

“Hey guys!” Damen called and the others quickly came back around it, the yellow lines finally formed the sign for Hufflepuff, a badger within a coat of arms, and the lid lifted slightly and rested on its hinges. Arielle took a deep breath and pushed it the rest of the way.

Inside was a simple blue notebook with the Badger on its cover, a bunch of innocent looking letters all different colours, two beautiful golden candles and a small emerald bag that seemed to have a silver snake on its front.

“It’s a lock box.” Arielle said softly and set it down, “Helga’s personal, and I mean very personal belongings. My mum made me one when I turned eleven.” She said and brushed her fingers over the edge. “She said that the best place to store memories was in a lock box, so in years to come I could just open it and relive them.” Arielle had forgotten about the small things she missed about her mother.

“That’s all well and good, Ari, but the fact remains that Maya tried opening that box and couldn’t. So that makes you a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff.” Dahlia said slowly, getting a confused look from the Hufflepuff. “I mean what else could it mean? That stuff is yours and if you want to share it later then that’s fine but the rest of us should let you read it all by yourself first.” She added and patted the red haired girl on her head lightly.

“You heard her, come on guys.” Julian said with a slight stretch as he headed back towards a pile of rather odd looking cages. Arielle looked back towards the box and picked up the top letter, must have either been the most recent or the most prized. Arielle opened it up gently and turned it over.

“What does it say?” Damen asked as he leaned against the table, he smiled lightly when Arielle raised an eyebrow.

“Dearest Helga, I am sorry to inform you…” Arielle stopped and frowned suddenly, causing Damen to stand more. “I am sorry to inform you that SS has left the school while you are away. He would not say why, only that he hopes you can forgive him.” Arielle said softly, her heart breaking as she continued. Unaware that some of the others had stopped to listen too. “I understand you and he were very close, and it saddens me to say that he won’t be re-joining us. GG believes he has gone because of their argument over allowing muggle born into Hogwarts. But you and I both know this is not true, Sal is many things but heartless has never been one of them.” Arielle said and opened the bottom flap. “It is time you return, put your broken heart back together and help us run our dream. If you don’t, I worry that Hogwarts will crumble into the black lake before it’s even started. Yours, Rowena Ravenclaw.” Arielle said softly and looked at Damen. “Salazar and Helga were close? Like…lovers?” she asked him, and he shrugged, just as confused.

“Legend states he married some girl in his home town, and had two children. He never returned to Hogwarts but he had a chamber here, the Chamber of Secrets, in case his heir did ever return.” Damen said simply.

“Tom Riddle.” Isabella said softly, biting her lip, “His most recent heir was Tom Riddle.” She spoke up and the others went quieter.

“So Helga was heartbroken, so she never married…but she must have had children? Otherwise…” Everyone turned to Arielle, who was picking the small emerald bag up. Beneath it was a metal frame of three pictures. One of what seemed to be a young, thin Helga and a young Salazar, then an older more traditional Helga with a unknown man and then a picture of the two holding a new-born baby.

“She moved on, but didn’t marry.” Arielle said and looked in the bag again and pulled out a silver ring with a snake wrapped around it, with two emerald eyes. “Because she was supposed to marry Salazar but then he left. What must it have been like?” she said and looked at the others who also seemed shaken by this.

“If that’s true then everything we know about Hogwart’s history could simply be a story told by the remaining founders. And the Chamber might not have been intended for the dark use Voldy used it for.” Damen said simply.

“Voldy?” Sebastian asked with a light chuckle, “Did you just give the most horrible and dangerous wizard known to our time, a cute pet name?” he asked, which had everyone in giggles.

“Rhymes with mouldy.” Damen shrugged and smiled proudly. “I would probably have been beaten for that…” He mused and winked to Dahlia. The witch rolled her eyes and smirked at him,

“Oh yes, probably made an example of.” She teased and walked to Arielle. “So, girl, how does it feel to be related to one of the greatest witches in history?” she asked.

“Oddly nerve wrecking.” Arielle said with a slight laugh. “But that is only if it’s true. We have two hours till dinner, so we might as well try and find some more treasures.” She said with a grin and put the box away in her bag.

 


	10. Slytherin's Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so tainted blood.

After finding Helga’s lockbox, the group had decided to inform the headmistress of what they had found and it was a very odd meeting. The fact the women had taken them at their word, was one thing but it was after, when Mcgonagall pulled Arielle to one side and said, that this should not get out because if people know what the group were doing then others would want to help in search of a treasure they could sell or abuse.

“Can I at least tell my mother? She has been away from the magical world to be with my father, but if she knew the truth…” Arielle started and Mcgonagall simply smiled.

“Of course, my dear, I remember your mother. A very kind hearted Hufflepuff if there ever was one.” The old women said softly and glanced back at the Illuminati group. “But none have ever brought a group like this together under one banner and stayed together like you have done.” She added and nodded her leave.

“What was that all about?” Dahlia asked, tilting her head lightly to one side.

“I have a letter to write, is all, anyway I was thinking of our birthdays and I want to write everyone’s down.” Arielle said and smiled lightly at the girl who had become her dearest friend.

“Well, mine is in a few days, 11th October, Damen is March 15th. Sebastian’s is 20th June, Isabella’s is 10th of August. I don’t know about the others.” Dahlia said simply, counting off her fingers.

“Mine is the 25th September.” Arielle said and looked up at the girl who suddenly seemed startled.

“We missed it?! Why didn’t you say so?” Dahlia asked, mortified that no one seemed to get her anything.

“I celebrated it with Maya, I didn’t know how to find you guys.” Arielle laughed faintly, “But I know that Julian and Maya have the same birthday, the 3rd November. And Vanessa is the 6th of December. So, it’s your birthday next, want to have a party sometime? We can celebrate mine too if you like.” Arielle asked warmly.

“Sure, but why?” Dahlia asked as they walked slowly behind the others.

“I got something for you but I want to give it you for your birthday.” Arielle teased and giggled when Dahlia looked at her suspiciously.

“You worry me sometimes.” Dahlia smiled and nodded, “We can use the Room of requirement, I am sure the castle can throw a mean party and the house elves could make us a cake if we ask nicely enough.” She added and watched Sebastian and Damen push each other playfully.

“I will never understand boys.” Arielle sighed faintly as she caught the moment too.

“We are different species entirely, I am sure.” Dahlia said and shrugged. “Not that I am saddened by that, I am glad really. They annoying and disgusting.” She huffed and folded her arms rightly.

“Except that Sebastian, right? He is all the nice things about boys.” Arielle teased lightly and smiled more as Dahlia blushed slightly and glared at her.

“I knew this was coming. What you saw was simply two friends talking.” Dahlia said firmly and glowered at the girl before her, who was laughing now.

“Of course, I am sorry for insisting that you _liked_ him.” Arielle mused and looked at the boys, “I am bad for it too, you know.” Arielle smiled warmly and glanced at Damen, who was leaning against a wall laughing.

“Be careful, Ari, I love Damen to bits, but he is a bit thick headed sometimes.” Dahlia said worriedly and half hugged the girl. “You’re a dear friend.” She smiled and they both agreed that this conversation between them, never happened. For security purposes only.

The next day, everyone met at the doors of their base of operations and all thought of the best birthday room with decorations, Damen and Arielle carried presents and Isabella and Julian carried the food and cake. Dahlia had the honours of opening the doors to the room of requirement and smiled brightly at the glass room. Gold and silver balloons dotted around with similar streamers hanging from the ceiling. Two tables were set up on either side, one with a gold cloth, the other silver. Chairs dotted around and there were lights hanging from the walls of all different colours.

“It does not disappoint.” Dahlia smiled and walked in, turning around the open space. Arielle laughed faintly and placed the presents down on the silver table, Damen soon followed suit, and they both mused over how many gifts could be found in 12 hours.

“So food or presents first?” Vanessa asked with a smile and a little clap. “I am wanting you guys to open the gifts, cause you know, I am dying of curiosity.” She added with a little desperate laugh. Arielle and Dahlia glanced at each other and then laughed too,

“Okay, well the ones wrapped in gold are for me? And the silver are for Dahlia.” Arielle said and picked the biggest one for Dahlia to open first. Which was a freshly made lockbox from Maya, a black box with silver snakes around the lid and to snake heads as the hinges. And that started off the group sitting down and opening them all. From books, to sweets and to a baby model dragon for Arielle.

“Is that all?” Dahlia asked, grinning and feeling so special.

“Almost, one left.” Arielle went into her pocket and pulled out a small black box with a small silver bow. “This is from me.” She added and handed it over. Everyone looked around, confused, as they had all discussed the night before what to get and this was not on topic.

“What is it?” she asked, curious and giddy once again.

“Let’s just say that…I am returning something long overdue.” Arielle smiled lightly and set her new model down and looked on in excitement as the Slytherin gently pulled the bow off. She opened it slowly and stopped.

“Is this…”Dahlia asked slowly and looked up at Arielle, “…Salazar’s locket?” she added.

“It was in the lockbox. I think it’s the original, and the one Voldy had was a fake. Because look at the inscription.” Arielle smiled more and leaned on her knees. Watching the awe and shock on Dahlia’s face melt into giddiness.

“It’s Parslytongue. But, I can’t understand…hang on…I can read it!” she laughed and opened it. “To a true friend, let no creature hide its nature, love SS.” Dahlia smiled lightly and looked up. “Thank you, so much!” she said and put the locket on with ease. The green crystal embedded within the silver locket shimmered lightly, like liquid, Dahlia looked at it with a frown.

“What does that mean?” Arielle asked, tilting her head, “I mean it doesn’t say anything about glowing, shimmering or magic in the book.” She said slowly, confused once more. Damen shrugged, as did the girls.

“Maybe it means the same thing the lock box did.” Sebastian said suddenly and everyone went silent. “Maybe she is Salazar’s descendant?” he added and looked at Dahlia. “You understood Parslytongue after all, and not many can.” He smiled faintly.

“Is there any way we can prove it?” Maya asked, suddenly very intrigued.

“The chamber!” Isabella jumped up, “It’s in the girl’s bathroom, with moaning Myrtle. If you open the chamber, that means you’re the heir to Salazar Slytherin! After all, Voldy is dead now.” She said and covered her mouth. The pet name seemed to have stuck between the group and the girl seemed mortified.

“You are not honestly suggesting we all go?” Maya said slowly, “How about you guys go. I am gonna stay and eat cake.” She added with a slight timid smile.

“How about me, Dahlia, Damen and Sebastian go. You guys stay here and keep up appearances, if we get in we can all explore tomorrow morning.” Arielle said slowly, thinking that smaller party would be better.

“I’m Game.” Damen said and finished eating the pie he had in his hand. “Shall we, my ladies?” he asked and opened the door. Sebastian chuckled and waved bye to the four that remained behind. The four walked to the bathroom on the second floor, that had been disused due to the ghost that haunted the toilets within.

“Here.” Arielle said and brushed her finger against the tap that had the single engraved snake upon it. “To think, this is where Harry, Ron and Hermione once stood.” She added and looked at the others. “Go on Dahlia.” Arielle moved back and the three waited as Dahlia glanced at the sink.

“What do I say?” Dahlia asked, “Open sesame?” she added jokingly, leaning forward to touch the tap. Though, the moment she did, the locket around her neck shot a beam of light out into the sink and they all heard a deep clunk. Recoiling in shock, Dahlia watched as the entire unit of sinks open up to reveal a tunnel leading down.

“Well.” Damen coughed faintly, “I was not expecting that.” He added and walked ahead, looking down the hole. “I’ll go first, just in case okay?” he added, looking back at the others.

“How about we do it together, it is better not to go alone. It might be dangerous.” Sebastian said simply. “After all, we are breaking about ten school rules right now.” He smiled faintly and stood next to the Slytherin.

“To think, a Gryffindor and Slytherin working together for the benefit of us all.” Damen mused and looked down the hole. “Geronimo!” he said and jumped, Sebastian following soon after. Arielle frowned and stepped up,

“Ready?” she asked the other girl and held her hand out. Dahlia nodded and took a hold before they jumped together. The sink closing behind them and locking once again. The room they landed in was full of animal bones and what looked like moss.

“Where are we?” Damen asked, coughing and rubbing his head.

“Beneath the school? Let’s go this way.” Dahlia said and used Sebastian’s hand to get out of the little pit they were in. “thanks.” She smiled lightly and looked ahead, her new locket leading the way with a dull green light.


	11. The Chamber of Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view into what life could have been deep within the chamber of secrets.

After what seemed like forever, the four arrived at a giant stone door, an old man with five snakes around his head barred the way. Arielle looked around and frowned slightly,

“No button or anything, why don’t you try Dahlia?” Arielle asked and smiled encouragingly towards the young girl.

“Okay, here goes.” Dahlia said softly and stepped forward, looking at the intimidating face. “Please open.” She whispered and touched the door lightly, a bright green light flashed from the locket again and the rumble and click of the door could be heard. Dahlia moved back as a stone snake moved around the door, unlocking it.

“Well, that’s still amazing.” Sebastian said and chuckled lightly before looking inside the door.

“At least you think so, Beast.” Dahlia said and took a deep breath before walking into the room, as they walked down the slightly wet path stone snakes started to rise out of the water. The more they walked in, the more they saw.

“There’s the Basilisk skeleton.” Damen mused and looked around. Arielle walked to the giant head and looked up at the face.

“What did he want to use this place for…?” Arielle asked and looked back at Dahlia, who seemed paler now then she was a moment ago. “You alright Dee?” Arielle asked worriedly as she walked back over.

“I don’t know, I feel like I should wait here. Like something is telling me to wait here.” Dahlia shook her head and they all froze when footsteps could be heard. They all turned towards the entrance and froze when they saw two semi-invisible beings walking towards them.

“ _Are you sure about this, Salazar?_ ” came a female voice, one that sounded so much like Arielle.

“ _It’s the only thing we can do to ensure the student’s safety._ ” The male replied. The four exchanged glances and remained silent as the scene unfolded.

“ _But what if Godric finds out? You know how he is when it comes to secrets._ ” The women added and stopped walking, the other figure turned slightly to her.

“ _It will be my burden to bare, but Slytherin’s will have a safe place. This place will be inaccessible to all except those who are friends to my bloodline._ ” He said and seemed to sigh, “ _Helga, you trust me right?_ ” he spoke and reached out to the other figure.

“ _With my life…_ ” she sighed and took a hold of his hand. “ _So how will they know if they are your blood?_ ” Helga added and walked closer to the other being.

“ _Well, if they can speak Parslytongue that is a clear sign, the locket I gave to you will open up the way to them or Dragoon will know._ ” He replied and looked ahead towards the four children.

“ _Your Basilisk?_ ” the girl said, making Arielle cover her mouth in surprise, “ _Will he be safe beneath the school?_ ” the women asked and then the image started to fade.

“ _I hope so, if not, the school is doomed…”_ they both vanished as it reached the four friends.

Arielle blinked and looked at the others, Dahlia was stood stock still and seemed to be paler then before. Damen was looking at the head with a new appreciation and what seemed like worry. And Sebastian was looking at Dahlia, that guy had it bad, Arielle coughed and made all three jump.

“Okay, so we know that my ancestor and Salazar were preparing for something bad. And he and his pet snake,” this earned a nod from Damen, “built this place, and then left?” They all nodded, “And he was worried he couldn’t come back so he made sure he had children to come back and finish this?” she frowned as they all looked at each other. “And the only way to prove that Dahlia is a descendent is to go into that?” she pointed towards the giant head whose mouth was already open.

“Yeah, so…do we?” Damen asked and looked at Dahlia. Dahlia smiled faintly and nodded, she walked towards the mouth and went inside. The moment she was in, the mouth slammed shut behind her.

“DAHLIA!” Arielle shouted and frowned, looking at the boys beside her. After a few more moments, the door reopened and Dahlia walked out with a small white orb. “What happened?” Arielle asked and looked at what she was carrying.

“I found this.” Dahlia said and showed them, within her hand was a white snake that had bright red eyes and green markings down its back, its teeth were larger than usual and it seemed too really like Dahlia. “His name is Fivos. I think he is…”

“A baby basilisk. But he looks injured.” Arielle said slowly, surprised and slightly worried. “You see his eyes? They should be black and they will turn yellow when he grows up. But his eyes are white…a baby blind basilisk? That’s a mouthful…” Arielle said softly and looked at Dahlia. “But what does this mean?” she added slowly.

“I’m related to Voldemort.” Dahlia nodded with a grim frown, “At least, he is my grandfather…” She said softly and a slight sad smile. And stroked Fivos’ head.

“We can’t take him out of here, is there a place we can keep him safe?” Arielle asked and glanced back at the two boys. Damen looked at them both like they had grown another head and Sebastian had both hands on his head.

“You are both crazy. But yeah, you can put him in the room of lost things. There are beds and cages and mice for him to eat. But we have to hurry.” Sebastian said softly and motioned to the way they came.

“Surely there is an easier way? Hogwarts should help us.” She said and looked around, there were too many tunnels to find a decent one.

“We don’t have the time, Ari.” Damen said and took her hand into his own, “Okay? We need to get back before the teacher comes to check on us.” He added and forgot momentarily of personal space. Arielle blushed a fair share of pink and silenced herself as they walked back to the room of lost things.


	12. The Lion and The Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the most uncommon of friends could become more.

Sebastian walked slowly towards the window where Dahlia was sat, holding the locket in her hands and had Fivos on her lap. He coughed and smiled as she looked up to him.

“You alright? We’ve had a pretty busy night…again.” He said with a light smile and sat down next to her, he brushed his hand over the blind snake’s head and remembered that a single bite could very well kill him.

“Yeah, just thinking on what my adoptive dad told me of my birth mother.” Dahlia said simply and looked at the sky through the glass. “He made a promise to look after me and he did, even after he married his new wife. He cared for me. What would he say to know I am the long lost grandchild to Tom Riddle?” she asked and sighed.

“Hey, there is something you should know about that.” He said and moved closer and looked out the window. “Harry potter? The Gryffindor that saved everyone from Voldemort?” Dahlia nodded and frowned, how was this supposed to help her?

“He was the last Horcrux. He literally had a piece of Voldemort’s soul in him and yet, he did all those great things. It doesn’t matter who you are but what does matter are the choices you make.” He said and turned his head slightly and came face to face with her. Dahlia smiled lightly and leaned forward a bit more.

“That was really inspired, Beast.” Dahlia said softly, they lips inches apart. Dahlia laced her fingers with his hand and watched as his smile turned softer as he brushed her cheek lightly with his other hand.

“I try.” He added and in a moment of uncertainty he kissed her gently, Dahlia kissed back happily and for a moment or two, they seemed in their own world. Until Fivos moved and the two broke apart, putting their foreheads together to look down at the baby snake.

“A Slytherin and Gryffindor? What will people say?” She asked with a cheeky smile.

“Nothing, because we don’t kiss and tell.” Sebastian teased back and laughed lightly at her pout, “But I know that I won’t let you worry about being alone again, okay?” he added and glanced back towards the room of requirement. “We should head back, it’s nearly time for bed.” He added and stood, pulling her up with him.

Dahlia leaned against him for a moment, sighing contently before moving back and looking at the man before her, one who had swayed her with a smile.

“Okay. But I am going to my own bed tonight.” she replied and walked with him towards their friends. Unaware of the trouble that was going to start very soon. For all of them.

Meanwhile, not far from the two, Arielle stood leaning against a railing, staring out at the black lake. What should have been a simple first year, had turned into a blast into the past and a sense of dread that would not pass. She sighed and leaned against her hands, looking at the sparkle on the black lake seemed to calm what worries affected her now, what were they going to do?

Damen leaned against the wall, unsure on how to interact with Arielle on her own. Why did she confound him so? Girls were easy to understand, some wanted attention, others wanted objects and there were few who wanted just company. Yet he couldn’t figure that one out, even now, as she stood in the moonlight probably thinking of something important…he couldn’t stop thinking of her.

Maybe he should talk to Dahlia about it? He glanced back and saw his best friend kiss Sebastian. No, she was too caught up in her own problems to even consider helping him with his. He had to figure this out on his own. Turning away and focusing back on the Hufflepuff that he remembered so clearly from the bookstore, what would she do, if he kissed her? He frowned deeply when he realized how badly he wanted that, just to hold her and keep her safe.

This wasn’t a feeling Damen was used too, or practically fond of, it signalled danger and pain that would only intensify should he let her see him. No, he wasn’t going to peruse her and he was going to put as much distance between them as he could manage. But that meant leaving their little group and possibly hurting her… Damen sighed and leaned back against the wall, out of her line of sight should she turn around. And put his head in his hands, he had to do this for their sake, if they got closer and he ended up falling for her? What then? She had shown no interest in him, minus that time they almost kissed, but she had not mentioned it or tried to kiss him….and why should she? Smart, beautiful and talented? What did he have to offer a girl like that…Damen nodded to himself and made up his mind. For now, he would let her worry on the snake they had in their care and how her bloodline was not as tainted as she thought.

Glancing back, one more time, Damen felt the familiar ache return. He was going to hurt her so badly, that she would not want anything to do with him or the Slytherin house, apart from Dahlia of course, who would probably defend her. He looked away and walked back towards the dorm room, thinking on what would hurt her the most. Words or actions? She seemed very sentimental and valued her friendships almost as much as she did her schoolwork. Words it was then and he knew what would hit home the most, after all, he had spoken to her about allot of things over the past three weeks.

Arielle stood and stretched, smiling faintly to herself before turning around and walking back towards the room of requirement. She noticed how the room was in full party mode. Dahlia and Sebastian were slow dancing, as well as Vanessa and Maya. Isabella and Julian were talking over by the food and Damen…Arielle took a double take and tilted her head,

“Where’s Damen?” she asked aloud and all of them stopped, looking around oddly, like none had noticed his disappearance.

“He said something about going to bed after checking something.” Maya said and looked at Arielle, “thought he’d at least say night to you.” She added with a shrug. Dahlia was frowning now too, like she was confused as to why her oldest friend bailed without saying goodbye. Arielle glanced back out the door, hoping he was okay.


	13. Broken Pieces Of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool can be brutal, even with magic

Arielle was getting more and more worried as the days went by, according to Dahlia he wasn’t feeling good and a bunch of other reasons why he wasn’t coming to the room of lost things. Arielle played with her sleeve as she waited by the main door for him. And there he was, walking with two other Slytherin’s. He didn’t look ill, nor did he look any worse for wear. Arielle frowned slightly and pushed off the wall and walked over to them.

“Damen! Are you alright?” Arielle said and caught up, the boy she had become friends with turned slightly and looked at her like she was some stranger. That gave warning bells within her head.

“What?” his voice sounded indifferent too, the two lads snickered and walked ahead. Giving the two room which made Arielle feel like this was a very bad idea.

“Dee said you were ill, I…I was worried.” Arielle said and looked between him and the two others. He raised an eyebrow.

“She was lying to you. I just got tired of pretending.” He said simply, coldly.

“Pretending?” Arielle asked slowly, dreading what he was going to say next, she knew in her heart that this wasn’t him, that this was just some bad dream. It had to be, right?

“To like a mud blood like you and those things you hang with.” He said simply, like it was nothing, just a passing thought. Arielle winced and bit her lip faintly,

“But I thought…” Arielle started and flinched when he raised his hand to stop her,

“What? That someone like me, a pureblood Slytherin, could continue to be friends with a no good Hufflepuff? Yeah, that’s beyond idiotic. No wonder your house is full of idiots.” He said harshly, his eyes so cold that it made her entire body ache. “I told Dahlia that I couldn’t cope being nice to the others any longer and to leave me alone. Seems she didn’t want to hurt your feelings. Shame woulda been good to get a picture.” He said with a slight glare.

“Why are you saying this? I mean…I-I…” Arielle stuttered as she felt the eyes from everyone in the hall look towards them. She should have found him near the common room. Now everyone was whispering,

“You what?” He snapped, anger was not something she was familiar with and not from him, Arielle looked at his face for some clue as to why he was doing this, but all she could see was cold eyes and anger. He laughed harshly, “You like me. Oh, that’s cute. Hey Greg, get this, she likes me.” He mocked and shook his head. The tall lad laughed too and sneered at her, like she was just dirt from the grounds.

“We gotta go man, we’re gonna miss Kyle doing that spell to the goblins.” He snickered and looked at Damen. Who nodded,   
“One minute” He said and turned back to Arielle who felt so close to tears, how could he do this? Everything seemed to crumble down and Arielle felt so…alone. “So yeah, Thanks and all, but I am gonna stay pure like my family and not interact with any more mud bloods. It was fun getting your hopes up though, you should see your face.” He chuckled.

“That’s enough, asshole.” Dahlia’s voice brought Arielle out of her head. “You think you’re so funny?” she hissed and walked in front of the Arielle who was crying now. “Just look at her! You are giving Slytherin’s a bad name!” Dahlia shouted and the room fell silent. “What happened to you?” She glanced back at where Arielle once stood and met with nothing but empty space.

Arielle had ran, she couldn’t bare it any longer, her heart fell to pieces and nothing seemed to matter anymore. The words were one thing, the humiliation was another but the thing that hurt the most was his cold anger. Had she crossed some line? Pushed him too far? The thoughts in her head jumbled up and Arielle just kept running. Down the hall, outside, into the rain and down the grounds. As far away as she could manage.

Dahlia looked back at Damen, who seemed indifferent once again. She shook her head and raised her arms to him.

“I don’t even know you anymore.” She said simply and walked away, in hopes of finding her friend. The hall resumed its chatter, everyone pretending that this didn’t happen. Damen shrugged and followed after the two Slytherin’s who were happily acting out the whole thing. Damen glanced back and frowned slightly, knowing that he needn’t worry anymore…after all, it was over now.

Damen rubbed his head as they walked over to the greenhouses were the garden gnomes and goblins had taken roost. A bunch of Slytherin’s were throwing hexes at them for fun and Damen just sat back and watched. He laughed and spoke when he needed to keep this entire ruse up. But his heart was broken, he knew this was going to be hard but when he saw her stutter, trip over her once confident demeanour, he knew that her feelings towards him were real. Whatever she felt, had felt, it was probably gone now.

Channelling his anger towards himself had been a good idea too, it seemed way more believable. Even Dahlia thought he was telling the truth and she had often seen though his lies. He glanced over at Greg and Ryan, they were telling the others and snickering about Arielle’s pain. He raised an eyebrow and realized that this meant they thought he was one of them.

Standing up, he caught the attention of Greg. One of the elite that believed everyone was below him, and yet all Damen could think of was how lonely that must be.

“Hey, where you going?” the sleaze asked him, thinking that his other meal ticket was bailing,

“Away from you.” Damen said simply, “I thought you were cooler, but it seems you are just another idiot.” He said harshly, causing the others to laugh at Greg and wave Damen off. Damen needed to find someplace to think. Or at least not think about _her_. But how was that possible? When he could still see her eyes in his head, how shocked they were, how devastated. He rubbed his head and decided that a trip to the common room was the safest place away from everyone. The only person he couldn’t escape, however, was himself.


	14. A House Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all Slytherin's are evil

“He did what?!” Isabella said and stood, “But why? They were…I mean…” she stopped and glanced over at Arielle, who had re-joined the project of cleaning the room out. They were almost finished, the room looked completely different compared to the cluttered maze they had originally found.

“I know, they were really getting close. But you have no idea how brutal it was…” Dahlia sighed and glanced back at the Hufflepuff that had barely said two words since the incident. Not that anyone had blamed her for the silence, it was natural after what had transpired, yet the friends worried neither the less.

“It just doesn’t sound like something Damen would do…” Sebastian said and placed a box of candlesticks down on the pile of boxes. “We’ve been doing this room for so long and we all are friends now. And yet this was a complete shock. It just seems that he’s covering or something…” He added,

“Maybe he was protecting her some way?” Maya asked lightly, and frowned slightly as she looked over at Arielle. “I mean the way he looked after her, it can’t have been an act….could it?” she added and felt a hand on her back. Vanessa smiled sadly and kissed the girl’s head.

“We won’t know for sure, Damen refuses to acknowledge any of us. The entire house of Slytherin is in chaos.” Dahlia said simply, “Half believe what Damen said and did was out of line, they believe we are all equal after Voldemort. But the other half think it was right, that they should impose stricter rules on muggle born and half-bloods.” She sighed faintly, “Meal times are hell, and I can’t wait to see what Classes will be like…” Dahlia sighed faintly and put her head on Sebastian’s shoulder. The two had seemed to have gotten closer since their kiss.

“I just hope that Arielle will be back to herself soon.” Julian said simply, glancing back towards their leader. “It’s weird seeing her this despondent.” He added with a slight sigh as he carried on his task of moving drawers.

“I can hear you.” Arielle said simply and put some book into a box, she glanced up at her six remaining friends. “I’m fine, honestly.” She said slowly, the pain was there but she had a job to finish and her mother had always taught her to take the pain and make herself stronger.

The others nodded and got back to moving, talking happily to each other and once again, Arielle slipped back into her own little world. Was this how Helga felt when she received that owl? No explanation on to why his behaviour changed so dramatically. How sad she must have been, how lonely…

Then came a loud bang at the door that made everyone jump and a little house elf came running in shortly after. He seemed out of breath and a bit sweaty.

“I have been told to tell you all to return to your dorms….there has been an incident by the second floor girl’s bathroom and…and…students must return to their rooms by order of Headmistress….” The poor thing gasped and held onto the door frame. Arielle frowned and stood, walking over to the creature,

“Did she say what kind of incident?” Arielle asked, handing him a glass of water.

“A…a….student has been attacked. Petrified. But I didn’t tell you! Okay…?” he said in reply, Arielle blinked and looked back at her friends. They all shared a similar expression, that of surprise and worry.

“Anything else, dear friend?” Arielle asked, and the elf blushed faintly and nodded slowly.

“The sink…it looks like it has been blown apart from the inside…They are saying that…that there is a chance…that the Chamber has been opened again.” He whispered and downed his water. “I have to get back to the kitchen’s miss! Thank you!” he called before disappearing back out the door.

“The basilisk isn’t at fault.” Dahlia said and frowned, “He’s too blind to be able to petrify anything.” She added and looked between them all.

“Don’t worry, none of us will say anything about Fivos, okay? But we should go back to our Dorm rooms. And stay in pairs. Whatever this is won’t attack us if we aren’t alone.” Arielle said with a faint smile. Maya frowned as they walked their separate ways, Sebastian and Isabella walked Dahlia back to her dorm before going back to Gryffindor tower. Maya glanced at Arielle and then away, playing with her hands as they walked in silence.

“If you have a question, Maya, I will be happy to answer it.” Arielle laughed sadly as they walked up the moving staircases.

“I was just wondering…” the girl replied and then sighed, “Do you think you can forgive Damen?” she added and glanced at her friend. Who winced slightly at the name, the Hufflepuff sighed and glanced up at the stairs that moved overhead.

“I already have, but it hurts. I am not even sure why it hurts so much. It’s not like we were dating or anything…” Arielle said simply and felt her heart ache at the reply.

“No, but the pain means that you cared.” Maya said softly, “We all noticed it. The way he watched you, and the way you watched him. We all thought that you would…” She stopped and looked at Arielle sadly.

“You said before…that you think he did it to protect me?” Arielle asked as they got to their dorm room.

“Yeah, it’s just in all the romance novel’s I’ve read. The ones that were memorable had this thing were the guy was really insecure and had already been hurt so in order to protect himself and the girl, he would break it off. Better to have her hate him than risk being hurt. And I was thinking how that could apply here.” She said and realised what she had said. “Oh, I’m sorry. You probably don’t want to talk about him.” Maya added, apologetic.

“It’s alright…I think I’ve cried enough. I am gonna stand tall…or at least try to.” Arielle said with a gentle smile that made Maya want to cry herself.

“You are unreal sometimes, you know? It’s almost like you are most of the houses rolled in to one…Brave, smart, loyal and honest. You sure you belong in Hufflepuff?” such an innocent question, Arielle smiled sadly but the smile broke near the end and she shrugged and walked up the steps towards the beds, no more tears. She couldn’t cry again, not over something she never had...

Dahlia walked into the Slytherin common room and sat at the black wooden table and put her books over the table and started on her homework. She felt someone watching her and glanced up,

“Damen. What a pleasant surprise.” Dahlia said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes slightly and sat at the opposite side. “Have a nice day?” she added with a fake smile. Damen shook his head lightly and started doing his work too. The two sat in silence while the others gossiped about why they had become house bound.


	15. A Leader Of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all Hufflepuffs are shy

When classes began again the following week, many students had resorted to keeping clear of any Slytherin and others, the more confident Gryffindor’s, had started to play harsh pranks on some of the less known Slytherin’s. And the attacks on muggle born or half-bloods did not stop. Maybe had said how it resembled what had happened during the years of Harry potter. The teachers were stuck between finding the culprit of the attacks and stopping the attacks against Slytherin.

The group couldn’t meet up as much with the restrictions and Arielle saw less and less of Dahlia. The Hufflepuff was sat in the courtyard when a group of muggle born Ravenclaw’s began shouting at a group of Slytherin’s. Arielle watched how it began to spiral and frowned, finally having enough of this she stood up onto a bench.

“EVERYONE!” she shouted, causing a silence to settle across the grounds. All eyes were once again on her, but this time she was not scared or worried. “Do you have any idea how bad things are getting?” she asked, looking at all the faces in the crowd.

“I know you’re scared and gods, I am too. But why are you fighting like this? Is it because that is what is usual?” Arielle said and frowned slightly, “The Slytherin’s are the bad guys, because that’s what expected of them. Do you know how many people do what’s expected of them because of the stereotype that has become Hogwarts?” she said with a sigh. “I came here looking for adventure, friends and perhaps learn a thing or two.” That earned a few laughs.

“But all I have been met with is hostility and a memory of a once great school.” Arielle said and ran her hand through her hair. “I have met the greatest people that weren’t even part of my house. Did you know the most compassionate person I know is a Slytherin? The bravest is a Ravenclaw and the smartest is a Gryffindor but she is shy as hell and won’t talk unless she is comfortable around you. And you know what that taught me?” Arielle asked them and looked around.

“That yes, the sorting hat put in different houses, but that didn’t mean we focus on our house traits. You can be anything you want to be. Be brave. You know that girl or guy you like? Tell them. And be smart. Do that homework because you want too, not because you have too. Try and be loyal, not because you don’t want to lose your friends in the long run, but because they ARE your friends for a reason worth being loyal for. And to hell with not being a little cunning. Got a friends or family’s birthday coming? Surprise them with a party or a present they really, really want.” She said softly and smiled sadly.

Arielle glanced around the courtyard, so many faces in the crowd. Dahlia was stood by the stone archway, a soft smile on her lips, and Damen was stood by the fountain, with an unknown look on his face. “I am a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I am Loyal, Smart, Brave and can be quite Sly when I want to be.” She said with a proud smile. “And I do not think, for one moment, that someone in Slytherin is responsible for this. If they were, where are the messages? Where are the demands? So look at your fellow student, really look, they are like you.” She said and motioned to everyone. “With problems and worries and crushes that really, really hurt.” Arielle looked down and sighed slightly and then looked up. “Don’t see them as the enemy. See them as they are, teenagers that are just trying to get by. And be the friend they need, and they might surprise you. Thanks, I’m gonna go back to class now before I die of embarrassment.” She said with a slight nervous laugh. She stopped when every single one began to clap and cheer.

“You did well, Ari.” Dahlia said and gave her friend a tight hug once she got down. “Really good. I didn’t know you had it in you.” She teased lightly.

“The only problem is that I think that whoever is doing this, won’t like what I just did…” Arielle said simply and looked back to the crowd. Making eye contact with Damen once again, he was frowning too. Arielle offered a sad smile before turning back towards Dahlia.

“Well, we will just have to have a sleepover.” She said with a sly smile. “And you have no say on where it is.” Dahlia laughed faintly and putting her arm around Arielle.

“I change my mind, you are evil.” Arielle smiled happily,

“Not at all, my dear lady, I am merely plotting.” She said happily as they walked towards the main building.

During dinner that afternoon, as Arielle sat between Maya and some other girl, Arielle realised that everyone was talking about their new friend that they had made. Arielle drank the water from her goblet and looked towards the teacher’s table. No idea what drew her attention to the table, Arielle found that all the teachers were chatting away. All except one, someone who looked older than most and was looking at her table very intently. Arielle ate slowly and shook her head lightly before turning to Maya once again.

“How are you feeling today?” Maya asked with a light smile, knowing that today was a good day, even if it was not over yet.

“What do you mean?” Arielle asked and glanced at her friend, smiling faintly,

“Well, you haven’t really been yourself lately and today you seem okay again?” Maya asked, eating what looked like some sort of chicken piece.

“Ah.” Arielle added and nodded slowly, she glanced over at the Slytherin table, “I am okay, really.” She added with a faint laugh.

“Good, I don’t think I can talk to myself again. Bad things might happen!” Maya laughed and went back to eating. Arielle smiled lightly and looked back to her friend, as much as she said she was okay Arielle couldn’t shake that dull ache and she knew that it probably wouldn’t go. Not unless she spoke to the person who caused it anyway.

“I’m gonna head back, you alright?” Arielle asked and stood, Maya nodded and smiled faintly as the other Hufflepuff walked back towards their common room. Arielle yawned faintly as she walked into the circular room, a few older Hufflepuff’s were around and she felt more secure here.

Arielle was shaken awake by someone she had not spoken to before. Arielle rubbed her eyes and glanced at the girl.

“It’s Maya.” The girl said urgently. Arielle stopped and frowned, before getting out of bed and following the girl downstairs.

“Where is she?” Arielle asked as she slipped her dressing gown and slippers on. Trying her hardest to keep up to the other girl. Who, Arielle realized, was the prefect of their year and had stayed awake for this reason.

“Hospital wing.” The girl added with a frown, “I was going through the names when I noticed she hadn’t come back to the dorm. So I told the teachers and they were the ones that found her.” The girl said sadly,

“Is she…okay?” Arielle asked softly, suddenly hoping she was, but knowing in her gut that this wasn’t the case.

“I don’t know.” The older girl replied honestly and opened the doors to the hospital wing. “I brought her, professor.” She added. Mcgonagall was stood by a bedside, looking more grim than usual.

“Thank you Lucy, you can return to bed now.” The headmistress said simply, and then turned her attention to Arielle. She didn’t say a word as she moved back to reveal who was lay on the bed. Arielle walked closer and felt her skin turn cold, Maya was on the bed but not in the usual respect. Her skin looked pasty white and plastic, her face frozen in surprise and she looked like she had tripped when it happened as she had dirt on her hand and skirt.

“Where was she…?” Arielle asked as she stroked her friend’s hair.

“On the seventh floor, by the room of requirement.” The professor said simply, “Which is why I called you. Do you know why she went there instead of the common room?” Arielle glanced back at the women when she asked the question and truly thought about it.

“No, unless she was with someone else. We all know not to go anywhere alone…” Arielle added in reply,

“Do you know anyone that Maya would trust like that?” Mcgonagall added, her voice seemed to hold something back. Arielle went through all the names in her head and she shook her head,

“None that are capable of this, Professor.” Arielle answered truthfully but that feeling of dread returned and now added with an odd feeling of worry for her other friends that settled around her heart. Mcgonagall nodded and put her arm around Arielle,

“Let’s get you back.” The older women said and led the young Hufflepuff back to the dorms. Arielle lay in bed for the rest of the night thinking about Maya, and what that meant for everyone else now. This felt more personal than the other attacks and Arielle couldn’t shake the feeling that things were only going to get worse…


	16. A Saddness of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all those in power deserve it

Arielle stood in front of her remaining five friends, all who looked equally worried, as she told them all why Maya wouldn’t be joining them today.

“Poor Maya…” Sebastian frowned and sat down, “But she wouldn’t just go off with anyone.” He added with a frown. Julian nodded in agreement and rubbed his neck,

“Who would she go with? Us, Teachers, who else?” Julian asked, thinking hard.

“Damen.” Isabella said slowly, “He is the only other student that Maya would willingly go with. If he asked her too, that is.” She added.

“It’s not Damen.” Arielle said simply, frowning more when everyone looked at her like maybe it was. “No, I refuse to believe that.” Arielle added firmly.

“Me too, Damen might be an ass and have his priorities a bit screwed but he would never attack people. He isn’t completely cold like he acted…” Dahlia said and folded her arms. “I think it is more likely to be a teacher.” The Slytherin added with a huff.

“But Teachers are supposed to protect us.” Isabella said weakly.

“Exactly, the perfect place to hide…” Vanessa sighed and rubbed her hands together. “So who else is muggle or half, here?” she asked.

“Just me and Julian.” Arielle said simply and frowned more. “We have to stick closer together now, I have this feeling that this is going to get worse before it gets better.” Arielle said slowly and sadly. “Groups of three is probably better now, if it is a teacher…then god help us.” Arielle sighed and rubbed her arm.

The days passed slowly, the feeling of anger had passed on, and now all that could be felt was fear. The students had banded together. Arielle sat in the classroom and tried to listen but all she could think on was who was next?

“Psst.” Came a voice from behind her, “some Slytherin wanted me to give this to you, Ari.” The voice said and handed her a small, green note.

Arielle slowly opened the note to make sure that the teacher didn’t see it and tried to keep a straight face as she read it. ‘ _Room of Requirement, 7pm. I want to talk, please come alone, Damen._ ’ Arielle gulped faintly and tried to focus back on the lesson. Why did he want to talk? What did he want to talk about? As these thoughts filled her head, Arielle forgot about her own rule of not going anywhere alone and decided she would meet him. She needed to know why he changed…Even If that meant breaking her already cracked heart.

Arielle carried on her day, acting like nothing was wrong, hoping it went okay so she’d be alright for the night ahead of her. And as it reached seven, she found herself walking up the steps to the same place Maya had been hurt. Was she stupid for doing this? Oh yes…she had to be.

Opening the door that was waiting for her, Arielle felt that hope shatter as she came face to face with a man she had seen only the day before.

“Professor…I was…” Arielle started, knowing she should be in the dorm room due to the curfew.

“Expecting someone else?” The man said simply, and that made her stop. “I understand, I wanted you to.” He said and stood between her and the door. Arielle’s mind suddenly went on edge and warning bells began to sound within her head. “I had worked extremely hard to get the discord between the houses, it was the only way to get people to see how corrupt this system was…but then you.” He pointed his wand at her and Arielle dare not move as he spoke.

“You ruined it all with that little speech of friendship.” He spat at her, glaring, “And now I have to adjust and I’m afraid I have to kill you.” He said with a sigh. Arielle felt a cold chill run down her back, “I mean it’s nothing personal, I had hoped I wouldn’t have to cause a death…but it’s the only way I can cause enough chaos.” He shrugged.

“That’s why you put Damen’s name on the note…” Arielle whispered to herself, realizing in horror what his plan was.

“You are such a smart girl, when they find your body tomorrow, you’re little friends. They will also find the note and go to Mcgonagall. Their dear friend dead, killed by someone she trusted. It’s almost inspired don’t you think?” He asked and glared at her once again. “Like I said. It’s nothing personal.” He hissed and readied his wand.

It was then Arielle noticed the small movement behind the man, they weren’t alone? Arielle bit her lip slightly and backed up into the room more.

“Not so fast, it is better if you don’t make a move…” The man said and watched her every breath.

“Don’t do this…please.” Arielle said, hearing her own voice strained and so quiet was horrible, she was going to die here and that would destroy her family back home.

“I have too. Don’t you see? The system ruined my life. My entire family were Slytherin’s!” He shouted and glared at her more, “But the hat put me in HUFFLEPUFF. I was a MOCKERY! My own father disowned me!” he took a step forward and pointed his wand back at Arielle.

“But that’s no reason to hurt all those students. You are ruining lives now…don’t you see?” she begged, how to get out of this? Panic was beginning to rise in her chest and Arielle didn’t know if she would survive the night.

“You know what the worst thing was?” he asked, making Arielle flinch slightly as he waved his wand slightly, “When Voldemort came back and was looking for followers. He wouldn’t even have me. I was tainted by the house that hat gave me!” he hissed and gripped her arm, squeezing tightly and causing Arielle to whimper slightly.

“My life has been ruin and pain since I came to this asylum. And I realized the only way to get my revenge is to destroy Hogwarts, from the inside.” He said and threw her down. Arielle winced as her head struck the floor and looked up at the man who should be protecting her.

“The only one in control of your fate is you…” Arielle said slowly, dizzy. The man laughed and shook his head,

“You are naive if you think that, I asked to be put in Slytherin, I begged and the hat said I would fail within that house because I did not have the right _stuff_.” He growled and walked closer, unaware that the room was rippling around them. “So I suffered in Hufflepuff, the house of cowards.” He sneered and pushed the tip of his wand roughly into Arielle’s head. Making her whimper again.

“Please…” Arielle looked up at the stone cold eyes that glared at her, his hatred had warped him so much… “Someone…” she knew no one could hear her, but she needed someone now more than ever. It was in that moment that she heard it, a slight crumbling sound.

“What is that?” He asked, angry that he was being distracted from what he wanted to do. Arielle looked up at the ceiling and noticed the cracks begin to appear. She looked back at the professor and shook her head as if she didn’t know. “LIAR!” He shouted and grabbed her hair, making her cry out. “TELL ME!” He growled and threw her again.

Arielle was sobbing now, bruises began to show on her pale skin and she had no idea what she was going to do. The room shook and Arielle covered her head. Not wanting to see what was happening anymore, she just wanted it over. 

Arielle felt the pieces of ceiling on her back and head and heard what sounded like shattering glass as she curled up. She closed her eyes tightly and sobbed. It wasn’t until the shaking stopped and nothing happened that she opened her eyes. Pieces of rock littered the area around her and she saw shards of glass. Sitting up and looking around Arielle saw that the room of requirement had crumbled slightly, where she was there was little damage and it seemed like there was a ring around her that remained untouched and yet where the professor had once stood there were giant black holes into nothing in the ceiling and massive piles of rubble. The mirrors were broken and showed brick beneath.

It was then, in her moment of calm, that she saw the arm sticking out from under a pile and blood. She gasped and covered her mouth. Ignoring the ringing in her ear and the wetness on her arm or head. The dizziness came rushing back and Arielle felt sick, darkness began to seep into her sight. Arielle glanced towards the door and there in the doorway stood Dahlia and Professor Mcgonagall.

“Arielle!” Dahlia called as Arielle felt the rush of air as she collapsed. Nothingness greeted her and it was such a sweet respite.

The next morning rumours spread like wildfire. Someone had died, someone was missing from Hufflepuff, where was the headmistress and the defence against the dark arts professor? Where was Arielle?

Dahlia was pacing near the Slytherin table, no one dared ask the girl why or if she knew the fate of her friend. Damen walked in a few moments later with some lad from Slytherin and stopped, everyone was on edge.

“What’s going on?” Damen asked the other guy, who blinked and frowned slightly.

“You don’t know? Some chick from Hufflepuff didn’t go to the dorm last night and the hospital wing has been closed off. The ministry is here because someone died and no one knows who.” The lad shrugged like that was normal for Hogwarts. And after the disaster that was Harry Potter, they were kind of right.

“Who from Hufflepuff…?” Damen asked slowly, the feeling in his gut was terrible, twisting and making him feel sick. And a part of him hoped that it wasn’t Arielle. It couldn’t be, she was safe and she always had to be.

“It started with an A....erm….” the guy said and thought hard for a moment while Damen’s fear began to grow.

“Arielle?” Damen asked slowly, and felt his heart drop as the guy clicked his fingers and agreed that was the name. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Dahlia pacing, looking grim and sad. He shook his head, “I…I’ll meet you later mate.” He said and rushed back out of the main hall. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing. Closed or not, he had to see _her_.


	17. Healing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, what do we fight for?

There were many things that had bothered Damen once class started, the attacks on students were one thing but being blamed for them was another. He was often sat down by Hagrid’s old hut to escape people and it was there he saw the most damage. Slytherin girls often came down in tears with ripped bags or covered in something that he would rather not get near. He was on his way down to the hut Arielle stood on the bench to give her speech.

And as he stood there watching and listening, to a girl he had brutally humiliated in front of half the school, stand up for every single Slytherin. He felt that ache return and it was this moment, this tiny moment of seeing who she really was, that he knew he loved her. Damn, he really did love her. Damen hadn’t known what love was like, his father had married his mother for status and money, and he had a long line of mistresses and lovers. Damen could recall the look on his mother’s face every time she caught her husband with another women, the look of betrayal and utter devastation. He didn’t want to feel that, he didn’t want to fall in love and feel that every time he got up in the morning or went to sleep at night.

He truly believed that if he broke the bond between him and everyone, then it’d stop and go away, that he could get back to being normal and not have to worry over someone else. But even after everything he had done, as he looked at her fully for the first time since she ran. He knew that he would worry, want her and he’d always protect her. Always.

Damen shook his head as he ran towards the hospital wing, he couldn’t think on that now, he had to focus on Arielle. He tried to keep it together as he ran, he really did, but the thoughts returned in full force. What if she was dead? Everything he had said to her… he couldn’t ever take that back or tell her the truth. That he loved her, completely and entirely, and that even though he was a poor excuse of a human being, he would try for her. 

He reached the giant doorway and leaned against it for a moment. What was he doing? Why had he ran like his life depending on it? He looked into the hall like room. Beds empty as the students who had been petrified had been cured once they knew it wasn’t a basilisk doing it. And there she was. Sat on the bed furthest away from the door, the head nurse talking to what looked like Mcgonagall and some women in a suit. Possibly from the Ministry. He glanced back at Arielle, she was looking at another nurse. A bruise ran down the left side of her face, she had a bandage around her arm and wrist and looked like she hadn’t slept at all.

Damen watched as the three adults went into the small office at the end of the hall, the other nurse leaving Arielle alone. She looked so…desolate. He didn’t realize he was walking until she looked up at him.

“Damen…?” she started and blinked, light coming back into her eyes, “What are you doing here? You are going to get into trouble!” She was worried about him. It made the pain in his heart only hurt that much more.

“I…” what was he going to say? I’m sorry? She had been through hell and he was just there. “I wanted to…” He felt lost. Everything had fallen apart and it was only half way through the year. He felt the weight of the last two weeks come crashing down around him and all he could think of was how sorry he was that she had to face this alone.

Arielle’s eyes softened and she smiled at him, a true smile that he had forgotten all about, he felt his cheeks become wet and he realised he was crying. He looked down at the floor and felt stupid. He hadn’t thought this though and she needed rest! He put his hands through his hair as he just let it go. It was then, whilst he had his head in his hands, that he felt a soft hand brush against his cheek.

Looking up startled, he came face to face with Arielle. She pulled him into a hug and everything seemed okay. At least, it would be.

“I’m so sorry.” He gasped softly, so only she could hear him, “I wanted…” he looked at her eyes once more and frowned more. “…so much…” he added, not sure if she could understand. He couldn’t.

“Shhhh.” Arielle said softly and leaned on his chest, “It is alright, Damen.” She added and closed her eyes. Damen swallowed and held her tightly, but not too tightly that it hurt her, but enough to know that she was real and safe.

“Arielle….” He started and the girl looked up at him, Damen ran his finger down her cheek with the bruise and the Hufflepuff winced slightly, glancing back at her eyes and smiling slightly to hide the pain from him. Damen lifted her chin lightly and leaned down to kiss her. Arielle hadn’t been expecting that nor had she expected him to kiss her willingly. Arielle blinked in surprise before closing her eyes slowly and kissing him back.

They came apart when there was a slight cough, Damen glanced at to where it came from and realised it was Professor Mcgonagall, who didn’t look too impressed with this display of affection. Damen looked back at the blushing Arielle, who was smiling warmly.

“And why aren’t you at breakfast, Mr Damen?” Mcgonagall asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Damen opened his mouth to reply but closed his mouth and offered a shrug. Arielle stifled a giggle and coughed to cover it before moving back from Damen to sit back on the bed.

“He came to make sure I was alright, ma’am. Damen is the name Mr Kale used against me, after all.” She said and glanced at Damen, who frowned slightly at this. They used him against her? How? Why?

“Ah yes, the note. Well, you are discharged Arielle, as long as you don’t get any further headaches and the afternoon classes are cancelled due to a school assembly. I will need you both there.” Mcgonagall looked at Damen who fake saluted. “Go on then, off you go. And do be careful.” She added and turned back towards the office.

Arielle nodded slowly and stood again, taking Damen’s hand the pair walked out of the hospital wing together. There weren’t many things that Damen was ashamed of nor worried about, but as he walked with her towards the main hall. All he could think of was how her hand seemed sore and she favoured her left side to her right. Which was odd. He hadn’t realized they had walked into the hall until he saw a blur of silver wrap around Arielle.

“I thought the worst…” Dahlia said and looked at the girl at arm’s length. There seemed to be a hushed whisper as everyone talked about how tired the Hufflepuff looked and how…battered. “I mean when you didn’t come to study group I was worried and then some girl said you got a note from Damen. Which I knew was a lie….” Dahlia now realized who was stood next to her. “…What?” she asked and looked at Arielle.

“I know, thank you, you probably saved my life…And Damen apologised. Kind of.” Arielle laughed faintly and loved how the boy blushed faintly, mumbling something about not wanting to talk about it. “But right now I want pancakes and orange juice. I will see you guys after the assembly?” she asked and kissed Damen lightly before heading towards her table. Dahlia stood still, her eyes wide and surprised that they kissed.

“Oh close your mouth, your attracting flies.” Damen muttered and walked to the table, He sat down and leaned on his hand. Knowing that everyone would have questions.


	18. Gryffindor's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never mess with a lioness

The group met after the assembly, now everyone knew that the professor for defence against the dark arts was the one behind the attacks and that the women in the suit was his replacement. They also knew the details of his death and how he had planned to do more than just petrify his latest victim. Though she escaped, injured but alive, damage to the seventh floor would take time to fix and they would have to remain careful when near that area.

Arielle walked into a classroom that Mcgonagall had given to the Illuminati of Hogwarts until the room of requirement was safe again. Arielle glanced around and smiled at the dragon bone structure that was hanging from the ceiling.

“It’s so…roomy.” Isabella said slowly and glanced around, the others spread out and got comfortable, “And how are you, Ari?” she added with a grimace,

“I am good, I mean considering. There is something else though...” Arielle started and frowned when Dahlia folded her arms, “Damen and I…” Arielle started and blinked when the group looked at her like she was crazy all of a sudden. “Have spoken about what happened and…we…well.” Arielle blushed faintly and smiled hopefully at her friends.

“He can come back, but I am not happy with him.” Maya said with a stretch, “I mean, what he caused was not good, but he’s human.” She huffed and leaned on Vanessa, who shrugged.

“I think we should do what Arielle wants.” Sebastian said and glanced at Dahlia, who was now frowning at him, “whatever we hold towards him, is our own thoughts. But if Arielle wants him around, then why are we ones to stop that?” he added and rubbed his neck.

“Well, I already asked him to come…” Arielle said slowly, “…I want to get back to being friends and forgetting about this whole thing.” She added with a sigh. The others looked between them and nodded slowly. The door went and they all went silent as Arielle let Damen in. He looked nervous and he had every right to be.

Everyone expected Dahlia or Vanessa to say something, after all they were the more confident out of them all. But as Damen stood next to Arielle, looking at the girl for some support or divine intervention. Isabella glared and stormed up to the Slytherin.

“After everything you said, everything you did to her. To US.” She started, feeling herself get angrier and angrier towards the boy. “You expect us to forgive you?” she added, glaring at him,

“No…but I am sor-“everyone jumped up when Isabella landed the hit. A straight left jab to his jaw, he was on the ground the next moment and Isabella was glaring at him like she wanted him to react.

“If you EVER do anything like that again, I will do more than bust your lip. Got it?” she snapped slightly and turned around, storming to a desk and sitting down, huffing slightly.

Vanessa coughed slightly as she tried to hide her laughter, and Sebastian was holding onto a desk for support as he found it hard to breathe between the snickering and the laughing. Damen stayed momentarily on the floor and nodded slowly.

“Message received.” He said and touched his lip, and she had drawn blood after all, he glanced up to Arielle. A smile on his now slightly swollen lips. “I guess I deserved that.” He mused and stood slowly.

“You did.” Julian said and helped him stand straight, “it’s good to know that you’re not a complete knob though.” He smiled and shook his arm before going to check on Isabella, Who was still sitting on the desk with her arms crossed.

“I never expected that seeing you get knocked off your feet would be so amusing, but it was.” Dahlia said simply and frowned sadly at her friend. “Why didn’t you tell me? I thought…” she sighed and looked away. Damen frowned slightly too,

“We are best friends, I was just a bit thick headed and thought you were better off with Arielle.” He said and pulled Dahlia into a hug. “I never stopped looking out for you though, Dee.” He said with a faint smile.

Arielle smiled and clapped her hands slightly, “Good, now that’s over with, let’s talk about what we are going to do for Hallowe’en.” Arielle said with a smile that got everyone talking again. The group was whole again and Arielle felt ten times better in all of their company. And with the celebration of Hallowe’en and Christmas soon approaching, they all had allot of work ahead of them.


	19. Founder's Descendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four houses, Four friends

It wasn’t until late December that the group had finished the room. They were clearing out the last remaining boxes when Vanessa dropped one. Inside were jewels, all different colours and sizes, but in the middle of the spilled pile was a black bundle.

“What’s that?” Vanessa asked slowly and picked up, only to drop it straight after it. “It’s warm!” she said surprised.

“Like a cup of warm water?” Dahlia asked and looked between them, remembering the feeling off the locket. Arielle looked up from where she was mopping and tilted her head,

“How did you know?” Vanessa asked, confused slightly as the two approached the black bundle again, this time carefully.

“That’s how the locket felt when I first used it.” Dahlia said and gently untied it. Inside the black fabric was a single blue notebook, a blue box and what looked like a sketch book. On the front of the note and sketch book were Ravens. Arielle came over to look and watched as the Ravenclaw picked the books up.

“Why was that hiding in the jewels anyway?” Arielle asked, amused at the find, “I mean, what an odd thing to hide within treasures.” She said with a smile. Feeling oddly happy lately. Vanessa shrugged and opened it,

“Hey, look.” She said and showed the others, inside was drawings of four people together. Then animals and statues and even the chamber of secrets on one page. She kept looking and stopped when she came to a page of two people intimately close, dancing. “That’s…” she looked up at Arielle who only smiled sadly.

“Helga and Salazar.” Arielle finished for her, “Dancing. Must have been nice, to see your friends so happy.” She added with a happy sigh.

“What’s the box?” Dahlia asked and nodded in the way of the box, which was barely bigger than her hand, Vanessa opened it with ease and inside held a single raven pin. It was small and beautiful, encrusted with the bluest of sapphires.

“It’s beautiful…” Vanessa said simply, feeling very mesmerized. “…did Rowena have a pin?” she asked and glanced up at the others.

“No, she wanted one made but it was never completed. They said it would complete the set Rowena was making. With the diadem and necklace.” Isabella said and put a box down behind them. “It was said to be the link between the past and present. With it, you have control over both relics, but it was flawed.” Isabella said and looked over Vanessa’s shoulder.

“Only Rowena and the white lady could use it, they said due to the fact it was Rowena’s magic within the objects, only those with the same blood could use it.” Julian said from his little pile in the middle of the room.

“So, the fact it’s humming and glowing is a good sign that Vanessa is Rowena’s lost descendent?” Arielle asked and smiled lightly as the others looked back at the pin. “What do you feel?” Arielle asked her friend, curious.

“Lost. The pieces are missing and I can’t see a clear picture….but it looks like this place. Just….older.” Vanessa shut the box and looked around, “Yeah, let’s not do that again for now…” she said with a frown.

“That is three out of four founders.” Dahlia said slowly and they all looked towards Isabella and Sebastian. “Though, girl seem to be the undermining factor.” She added and glanced at Isabella.

“Who…? Me?” Isabella laughed faintly and shook her head. “I can’t be, I mean I am the shyest out of our year!” she added with a gulp.

“But you also punched Damen, I mean, you might be shy but you have the heart of a lion.” Maya said with a smile, “the only way to find out is to ask the sorting hat. So we need to ask Mcgonagall if we can speak to it.” She added and stretched slightly.

“First things first, let’s clean this up.” Damen said and started picking the gems up and putting them back in the box.

“Good plan.” Vanessa added with a chuckle as she helped too, “I mean it’s probably the best you have had all year.” She teased with a grin. Damen smiled lightly in return, rolling his eyes as he looked up at Arielle.

 

They went to McGonagall’s office and told her everything, from Helga’s lockbox, to Salazar’s locket and now Rowena’s pin. They asked if they could talk to the Sorting hat. After all, it was the only relic that could give them a piece of history. The older women nodded and motioned towards one of the many bookcases. And there, on the top was the old hat.

“Hey there.” Arielle started and glanced back at the others, “I was wondering if you could help us.” She added, feeling an odd emotion wash over her.

“There are many things I can help with, child. But the one thing that interests you is your lineage, yes?” the raspy voice replied and Arielle felt that feeling increase.

“Not just mine.” Arielle said and took a step closer, “For my friends as well, what we have found…” she started and looked up at the hat.

“The relics of what has long passed, I am told, but that does not dissuade you? You still wish to know the truth between the houses and why Hogwarts stand’s to this day?” it asked with what seemed like a sigh.

“To know if I have a future, I must know my past.” Arielle said simply, with a light smile, this earned a chuckle out of the old piece of fabric.

“You do Helga justice, she would have been glad to have met you.” It said simply before looking at the others. “All four founders met at a school, went on to make their own, and then hoped that their children’s children would one day reunite and start down a path that they forged. Helga and Salazar realised too late what that fate was and tried to advert it. Alas, it just took longer.” He said cryptically, “Vanessa of Ravenclaw blood, Isabella of Gryffindor blood, Dahlia of Slytherin blood and finally, Arielle of Hufflepuff blood. Together, you make the original circle of founders and together, you shall do what your ancestors planned for you.” It said with such a sad lilt to his voice.

Arielle blinked and frowned slightly, her fate had been planned? “The song you sung this year…the last rhyme.” Arielle said and looked back up. “’The fate that is made from tragedy,   
is sometimes worth to lose’. That was meant for us, wasn’t it?” she asked, this earned a small laugh from the hat.

“You really are too clever for your own good.” It mused back towards her, “but go now, young Arielle, you have a long fate ahead of you. But I have one piece of advice for you.” It shook slightly before focusing on her again. “Keep your knight close, for he is the only thing that stands between you and tragedy.” It added simply.

“Knight? What knight?” she asked, but the hat didn’t reply and Arielle was left feeling a bit, uncertain. She glanced at her friends, and then Damen who was leaning against the door frame. He smiled faintly at her, and she didn’t feel so lost. Maybe that’s what the hat meant?

“So, we are the descendants of the greatest witches and wizards of our time and I nearly failed my history of magic!” Vanessa laughed and glanced at Maya, who didn’t seem so amused,

“Yes, but what did they plan for you all? And why did Helga and Salazar realise it was a mistake? It just leaves more questions…” Maya muttered and rubbed her head. “But it is pretty cool.” She added with a light smile.

“We should head back to the room, and figure all this out.” Dahlia said simply, she felt a bit confused about it all, but she knew one thing and that was this was somehow tied to the Chamber of secrets and why only Helga and Salazar had been there.


	20. A Fate Worse Then Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to end all

Arielle glanced out over the balcony on the main gates, the dark forest spread out before her and the black lake behind her. She smiled faintly and leaned on her hands. It was eerily beautiful as she stood there, thinking on what her life had become in the short months she had come here. It was New Year’s Eve and all she could think about was the fact that she had lived so much, in such a short amount of time.

“Why do I always find you alone?” came a male voice that had become a very happy sound to Arielle.

“Because it’s hard to find a moment alone these days.” Arielle smiled as she turned into Damen, who smiled lightly and leaned on her in return. Damen laughed faintly and kissed her hair,

“And that is a bad thing because?” he asked and looked out to the night sky with her, “I do suppose I would miss you.” He added and glanced back down at the girl who had won his heart.

“You always miss me.” Arielle giggled and tilted her head up towards him. “We don’t get any us time though, and there are sometimes I would like it to be just us.” She added with a slight shrug.

“Why? So we could do this…” Damen asked as he leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, ever so softly, “or maybe you have innocent intentions?” He teased and held her from behind as the moon rose into the sky. Arielle had taken on a beautiful red shade to her cheeks and was quite happy in her own little world with him. Not having to worry about anything but the two of them.

“Do you ever wonder why the moon lets the sun rise each day?” Arielle asked with a happy smile on her face, Damen glanced down at his girlfriend and then back up to the moon.

“He does it because he loves her, and he would sacrifice himself each night if he could only get a glimpse of her in all her beauty.” Damen said and smiled down at the Hufflepuff, who for the moment was remaining still.

“Does she love him in return?” Arielle asked quietly, like she was worried about the reply,

“Of course she does.” Damen replied and squeezed her slightly, “That is why she shares her light with him during the night, so they both can be together, even if it’s only memory.” He said and turned her around in his arms. “Because she would do just the same for him as he would for her. And that is why the sun and moon are happy. Because even if they don’t share the night sky always, they are together.” He said softly. Arielle smiled up at him and kissed his lips lightly.

“That was a wonderful story.” Arielle added and blushed faintly as she realised that she was pinned against the railing. “Are you telling me for a reason?” she asked softly.

“Maybe I am trying to tell you that I love you?” Damen asked and pulled her closer against himself, “That I am your moon, for as long as you are my sun? Or is that too romantic for you?” he asked with a chuckle. Arielle smiled more as she leaned up to kiss him properly. Sebastian smiled and pulled Dahlia back from the doorway, leaving the two alone like they wanted.

“But it was just getting interesting!” Dahlia said, grinning like it was a second Christmas. The girl was obviously excited for her friend’s budding romance.

“Yes, but if I was them, I’d want privacy too.” Sebastian smiled lightly at Dahlia, who blushed a fair shade of pink herself. He smiled more and pulled her under his arm, “Don’t worry, I won’t kiss unless asked.” He mused, which earned a pout out of the Slytherin.

“I won’t ask then!” She huffed and folded her arms tightly across her chest, like a child who was throwing a tantrum.

“And why is that?” Sebastian asked, amused, as they walked back towards the Room of Requirement.

“Because you don’t deserve it!” she said and stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Sebastian. “Being rude and taking away my entertainment!” she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Well, there is only one thing to correct this then.” He said with a shake of his head as he put his hands on his hips. He glanced at Dahlia, who was watching him oddly now, he smiled lightly and pulled her back into his arms and held her tightly against him. “Only one.” He said softly, his lips brushing against her so softly.

“What’s that then…?” Dahlia gasped faintly, looking at his eyes with a soft smile, Sebastian smiled and leaned down and kissed her hard. He broke it off and took her hand into his.

“Ready?” he asked, smirking as he took her to a separate room. Dahlia was flushed and red in the face at the same time and seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. She blinked and shook her head clear slightly as she happily followed him.

“For anything.” Dahlia purred and grinned at his replying smirk, they snuck into a spare room and decided not to head back to the room of requirement yet.

Back at the room of requirement, Isabella and Julian were sat in the book area, where the bookcases were positioned in such a way that the two could hide from the others. Unaware that the others were not even in the room. Julian leaned back as they both lay on the floor.

“Do you think we should re-join the party?” Isabella asked and leaned on her knees, “Instead of hiding here?” she added slowly,

“I don’t think so, I am quite happy here with you.” Julian smiled lightly and looked at her. “Though, if you want to re-join we can.” Julian sat up slightly so their eyes were meeting. Isabella blushed faintly and smiled lightly at him.

“No, I like this, it is quiet and calm.” Bella said with a soft content sigh, “and you are here.” She added with a soft smile. Julian smiled back and picked up his book once again.

“What do you think the others are doing?” He asked and glanced at the Gryffindor girl, “I mean, you’d think they’d have made some more noise by now.” He added and leaned on one hand. Bella shrugged slightly and looked back at him.

“They are probably in pairs, New Year’s does that to people.” Bella smiled lightly at him.

“Probably being all hormone fuelled and such.” Julian nodded and looked at her, the two remained silent for a moment and then looked away. Embarrassed at the feeling that was blooming between them, maybe he shouldn’t have remained alone with her.

“Most likely, that’s what most teenagers do, isn’t it?” she asked and lay down next to him, Julian glanced at her lightly and smiled finally.

“Almost all, especially at our age.” He mused faintly, realising for what seemed the seventh time, that she was a girl and a very beautiful one at that. He moved slightly and put her hair behind her ear, they had been dating what seemed at most two weeks and he always got shy when he was about to kiss her. Even now, knowing they could be walked in on or not, he was nervous.

Bella smiled when she noticed this and leaned in the last few centimetres and kissed him lightly, “You worry too much.” Bella said softly and kissed him lightly again. “Relax and continue reading. Out loud.” Bella laughed lightly and lay back down. And so Julian did just that, smiling as he continued to read what seemed to be Beauty and the Beast.

The last two remaining members of the Illuminati were sat in the middle of the Room of requirement, sat opposite each other. In between them was a Wizard’s chess board and they seemed to be on their third game. However, what made this different was that each girl smiled teasingly at the other.

“Are you ready to lose your queen?” Maya asked lightly and leaned forward, slightly over the board, “and perhaps your dignity too?” she added with an evil smirk.

“You as despicable. How are you a Hufflepuff again?” Vanessa asked and moved a piece, smiling lightly, amused at this whole thing.

“Same way as everyone else, I got sorted. Check.” Maya mused and leaned on her hand. “If I win again, you will give me, what?” she asked and smiled lightly.

“A kiss.” Vanessa smiled cheekily and stuck her tongue out at Maya, “but if I win, then you have to kiss me. Deal?” she asked and shrugged.

“Vanessa, I am you’re girlfriend. I have been since shortly after we met. You can kiss me whenever.” Maya laughed faintly and shook her head disapprovingly.

“It just makes things interesting. I mean, not everyone knows and I can really try and not let you win if this is the prize.” Vanessa mused and waited for the girl to move a piece.

“Am I just a prize?” Maya asked and moved her piece. “Check again, you really are bad at this.” Maya teased lightly with a smile.

“Maybe I am just losing so you get more confidence?” Vanessa asked with a slight scowl that was fake and amusing at the same time. She did this before moving a piece again.

“You are sweet, but we both know that I don’t need more confidence.” Maya laughed faintly and leaned over the board once again and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. “I get enough from you, for both of us.” Maya added and leaned back.

“That is true, I am very confident and amazing.” Vanessa said and ran her hand through her hair. “I mean look at me.” She teased and flicked her hair back. “Perfection.” She added before moving again.

Maya laughed and shook her head, “Checkmate.” Maya mused and grinned at the disapproving look Vanessa gave her before leaning over and kissing Maya lovingly.

“Another game?” Vanessa asked and laughed faintly when the girl agreed as she reset the board for the next game. “I mean we must be the only two that are actually not fussed over New Year’s. Or are we?” Vanessa asked, thinking hard on it.

“It’s just another holiday.” Maya said with a light smile, “but we can spike our punch with…dare I say it….Ice?” Maya joked and laughed as Vanessa had a look of shock and utter surprise on her face. The two continued like this, well into the night. All completely oblivious to the small tremors that ran through the school. And all completely unaware of the damage that was about to happen to their lives.

There were many nights like these happening all over the grounds of Hogwarts. With the teachers happily celebrating and the students being allowed some free reign. It wasn’t surprising that some managed to sneak away from prying eyes to spend a few moments together. It was this exact situation that someone was hoping for, the shadow moved slightly over the four stone monuments.

The area was dimly lit by purple candles and there were small bowls of black water that moved slightly whenever something or someone moved around it. The lights danced on the surface of the water and it seemed to warp the light back out. It danced and sparkled like the night sky and cast shadows down onto the monuments and as the shadow walked around the second time it seemed to swim around them. Like the more tainted light there was, the more powerful the shadow became.

“Commovebitur terra ungulis terram. Magna aedificia celerrime fatiscit. Rumpet fistulas, incendia unde oriantur, vias crack, pontes parte. Vita ejus, demoliti sunt terram aedificatio stat adhuc. Nullum, damnum est. Clamabunt homines, omnia est.” The voice whispered faintly as it light four larger candles that were situated at the top of each monument. Four different colours however, the flame that remained behind wasn’t the usual red. It was a deep white that glimmered green, yellow, blue and bright orange.

 

The shadow’s hand brushed against the stone, the whispering blending to something unintelligible as they placed what seemed like stones by them. Each of the monuments began to glow a deep red and lines ran down the sides. Writing began to appear in dark red and glow when the shadow completed the circle. It stalked into the middle of the clearing and knelt down, whispering to what seemed like the earth as the lines of light ran all around the shadow, lighting up the enclave in an unholy shade of crimson. When the person looked up, their eyes sparked brightly, like the same fire from the candles were burning within them. The person smirked just a little as their whispering came to a stop.

The light began to pulse, faster and faster, until a low humming sounded between the stones. The monuments cracked and crumbled. Leaving behind four gem statues. Each seemed a solid representation of the four Hogwarts houses. The shadow gave an eerie smile and stood slowly as the statues began to shimmer in the moonlight. The rumbling started deep beneath the earth and the person walked slowly towards the dim lights in the distance.

“Let thy night never end.” The voice was low and soft, “and let the fun…begin.” It grinned and walked ahead slowly disappearing into the shadows once more.

Damen smiled lightly as he stopped the kiss and brushed her cheek softly. He had almost lost her, how could he have been so foolish as to let her go in the first place? He sighed contently and ran his hands down her back and into hers.

“It’s nearly midnight, what will your New Year’s wish be?” he asked and kept her close, loving the feel of her against him. “I don’t know what to wish for, I got everything I want right here.” He added with a simple smile as he put their foreheads together.

“I can’t say, otherwise it won’t come true.” Arielle grinned at him as she closed her eyes lightly. “But I hope it does come true.” She added softly. Damen smiled more and kissed her head before stopping for a moment and looking around.

“What is that?” Damen asked as the ground began to hum, it was low and barely there but it made Damen feel sick inside. It was as if the ground had shifted and the school’s supports couldn’t compensate. Damen looked at the ground beneath the banister and he held onto Arielle as parts of the ceiling began cascading down onto the floor and the archway that was the frame for the door began to shake and crack.

“I don’t know…” Arielle frowned, the stairway that spiralled down to the floor chipped away like it was made of barely dried clay and then the real shakes began. Arielle nearly lost her footing before they fell to the floor, Damen was using his body to protect her from the falling debris. Arielle didn’t want him too, in fact she hated the idea of him hurting to protect her but her protests were met with a stern look and she knew that this was one thing he wouldn’t give way to.

It was then, while they were on the floor, fearing what was going to happen next, when the bells above them started to ring. Signalling the start of a New Year, but Arielle didn’t feel like celebrating nor did she remember the wish she had ready. They both flinched as one of the main bells came crashing down near them. Causing a loud bang and a louder ring as it created a crater in the hall, the stone floor cracked under it and Arielle frowned as she noticed the smaller cracks appearing the longer the hum went on. Her mind went back to her friends, the ones that were inside the room of lost things and those that were in the main hall having party food, all the students that thought they were safe and nothing could cause this year to become a nightmare.

“We need to get to the others…” Damen said to Arielle, bringing the Hufflepuff out of her daydream as the rumbling slowly increased. Damen knew they weren’t safe where they were but it was even more dangerous to attempt to move from their spot, with the roof looking more and more unstable, they had little choice.

“We have to stay still until the tremors stop.” Arielle said, though he could barely hear her over the sound of crashing stone, “If we try, we might get hurt…” she added and looked up at the stone building they were currently in. “…but if we stay we could die.” Arielle said softly and frowned more.

Damen glanced out of the now ruined archway as Arielle battled with the decision to move and saw the bridge that once connected the castle to Hogsmead crumble into the valley below. Cutting them off from that escape, there were others that he knew of and he didn’t think of what the chances are were of them still being around.

Arielle frowned and pulled Damen to his feet as the second bell began to tilt downwards as it rang. The Hufflepuff wasn’t about to wait around to see if the ancient rope had been replaced or not so she pulled Damen down the already crumbling steps to the outside, where they watched the second bell crash through the wooden flooring.

Damen and Arielle looked at where they were stood only seconds before. And now, from the view of outside they could see the real damage that was being done to their home. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers were still up but one had a part of its wall missing, and the other was windowless with what seemed like fissures running down the building.

“My god…” Damen said as the rumbling continued, pieces of the castle began to fall into the black lake below and there was nothing the two could do about it. Arielle glanced at Damen and held his hand tightly in her own. All they could do was watch the destruction unfold and pray that this was not the end of Hogwarts.


End file.
